LILAC
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Aku menyukai mu.. Itu kata yang sama yang diucapkan oleh Hyungmu.. Menikahlah dengannya Yixing.. Lalu kita?. Aku seseorang yang tidak mampu berjuang sepertimu. Lalu buat apa aku datang ke Korea? Untuk kau jodohkan dengan adikmu? SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA
1. Chapter 1

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **=Lilac=**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **e)(o**

 **Yaoi**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Rate T goes to M?**

 **Dont like this? Just tell me in review**

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances dont let you have them_

 _..._

 **Kim Junmyeon**

Tepukan tangan dan hentakan musik tidak membiaskan senyum yang tertoreh di bibirmu. Belum ada lima belas menit kita berjumpa, atas dasar keberuntungan dan kemampuan daya pikir. Manik-manik di matamu, _dimple_ dalam di pipimu seakan menggoda bulan untuk memberikan cahayanya. Ia terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang ada, tetapi mata ini tidak sanggup untuk pergi jauh dari pesona dirinya.

Ia hanya terus bergerak dan tertawa, sedangkan aku? Hanya mampu diam memandang. Apakah ini cara mereka berkenalan di negara mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Dia laki-laki begitu juga diriku. Apa ini mungkin jika aku mulai kasmaran kepadanya?.

Kuberanikan diri untuk maju di antara kumpulan sahabat dirinya. Bertanya atau diam selamanya. Bukankah aku tidak lama berada disini? Segala malu pun akan tertinggal di negara ini.

" Hai boleh kita berkenalan?."

Sang bunga yang menyerupai kupu-kupu itu diam, tidak menjawab melainkan memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Apa karena bahasa China ku yang tidak terlalu fasih? Atau karena aku satu-satunya pemuda yang maju kedepan meninggalkan rekan-rekan Korea ku yang masih terdiam di belakangku.

" Boleh aku Zhang Yixing..."

" Aku Kim Junmyeon dan aku menyukaimu..."

 **Zhang Yixing**

Acara pertukaran pelajar merupakan suatu kesukaanku. Disana aku dapat menari karena _team dance_ ku akan menjadi salah satu maskot sekolah kami. Dan tebak apa lagi? Pertukaran pelajar itu dari Korea Selatan! Negara yang terkenal dengan pemuda dan pemudi yang tampan dan cantik. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan akan menari di depan mereka. Apakah aku cukup bertalenta ataukah mereka akan mencemoh tarianku?.

Mereka tiba! Aku mulai menari seperti biasa. Tidak mampu memandang semua pelajar yang datang. Tapi rata-rata mereka memandangi _team dance_ kami dengan kagum. Aku menyukai tatapan mereka. Semakin bersemangat ku ikuti alunan lagu.

" Hai boleh kita berkenalan?."

Gerakan ku terhenti menatap seseorang yang tepat di hadapanku. Terlalu berani untuk memulai perkenalan bahkan ketika kami belum menyelesaiakan _dance_ kami. Matanya sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Beberapa rekanku mulai berbisik dibelakang menanggapi kekacauan yang dia buat.

Sungguh lucu dirinya apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang maju kedepan menghampiri _team dance_?. Apa seperti ini sistem perkenalan di Korea Selatan? Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Tapi siapa yang tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya. Pelajar yang datang pasti seseorang yang pintar, dan dia sangat tampan. Dapat berkenalan dengan salah satunya merupakan keberuntunganku.

" Boleh aku Zhang Yixing..."

" Aku Kim Junmyeon dan aku menyukaimu..."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Huaaa bukan Author banget bikin serial sebelum serial yang lain selesai T.T**

 **Meet by Accident pasti di lanjutkan dan akan di upload sesuai waktu seperti biasa yah hehe ^^**

 **Mau lanjut apa tidak yah kira-kira? FF yang ini? Minta saran yah di review T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **=Lilac=**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **e)(o**

 **Yaoi**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Rate T goes to M?**

 **Dont like this? Just tell me in review**

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances dont let you have them_

 _..._

Cuitan burung terdengar sesekali diantara sela-sela panas terik matahari, kendaraan yang lalu lalang, beberapa anak sekolah dengan bel sepeda mereka. Yixing menggayuh sepedanya berlomba dengan waktu dan alunan musik di earphone di telinganya. Yixing mulai membelokkan sepedanya, masuk ke arah parkiran sekolah. Mengunci ban sepedanya sampai seseorang menyenggol bahunya dengan sesuatu yang dingin.

" Ach.." Tepis Yixing

" Hehe maaf, selamat pagi! _Cola?_." Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan senyum manisnya

Junmyeon laki-laki yang diawal jumpa sudah mengucapkan kata suka, kini pagi-pagi mengagetkannya dengan sekaleng _cola_ dingin.

" Sepagi ini? Tidak, tapi terimakasih." Ucap Yixing sopan.

Junmyeon tersenyum lagi, membuka kaleng _cola_ nya kemudian meneguknya.

" Apa yang kau takutkan dari cairan ini?." Ucap nya seakan-akan membuktikan bahwa isi _cola_ tersebut bukanlah racun.

" Aku hanya tidak suka. Kau tinggal di asrama sekolah?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne, hingga bulan depan." Jawab Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum, tidak biasanya pertukaran pelajar kali ini sangat lama. Biasa hanya memakan waktu dua minggu.

" Apa yang tengah kau dengar?." Tanya Junmyeon mengambil sebelah _earphone_ Yixing.

" Eh.." Yixing tidak bisa mencegah Junmyeon langsung memasukkan nya ke telinganya.

" Hmm?." Komentar Junmyeon

" Kenapa?."

" _The Beatles?_ Di 2017?."

" Sudah sini." Ucap Yixing menarik _earphone_ nya dan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

" Hei..hei jangan ngambek. Temani aku mengelilingi sekolah." Ajak Junmyeon mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Yixing.

Yixing mengibaskan tangan Junmyeon karena sedikit risih. Ia menatap Junmyeon dengan sedikit jengkel.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah kalau begitu pegangan tangan." Ucap Junmyeon memegang tangan Yixing

Mau tidak mau Yixing berjalan mengikuti Junmyeon, dengan tersenyum bangga Junmyeon terus menggandeng Yixing. Walaupun dia tidak tahu kemana arah mereka pergi.

" Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Yixing

" Jalan mengelilingi sekolah. _When I touch you I feel happy inside.. its such a feeling that my love I cant hideee._ Nyanyi Junmyeon

" Katanya kau tidak suka _The beatles_." Ucap Yixing

" Siapa bilang, apa yang kau suka akan menjadi kesukaanku." Jawab Junmyeon

 **Treeeet treeeet**

" Sudah bel aku mau masuk kelas." Ucap Yixing menahan merah pipinya

" Tidak. Karena aku adalah tamu disini maka kau wajib melayaniku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Me-melayanimu?."

" Ne menemaniku jalan keliling sekolah."

" Oh." Pipi Yixing semakin merah dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang yang lain tentang perkataan Junmyeon.

" Memang kau pikir apa?." Bisik Junmyeon mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Yixing

" Bu-Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Yixing kaku

" Huuff…" Junmyeon meniupkan angin ke telinga Yixing

" Sana!." Dorong Yixing menjauh.

" Hei tunggu…Yixing!." Panggil Junmyeon tetapi tidak digubris oleh Yixing yang terus berjalan menjauh.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Yixing masuk ke kelasnya, hampir saja dia terlambat dikarenakan ulah Junmyeon. Ternyata berkenalan dengan pelajar asing tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti benak Yixing. Semula Yixing membayangkan ia akan saling menukar informasi, pengetahuan dan pengalaman. Bukannya seperti ini berkenalan dengan pelajar mesum dari Korea. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin benar kata orang beda tempat beda pula cara bergaulnya.

Yixing tengah berkonsentrasi dengan soal logaritma nya, ketika kepala sekolahnya mengetuk pintu kelasnya sambil membawa kumpulan pertukaran pelajar dari Korea. Ada lima pelajar Korea yang datang. Salah satunya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yixing. Sontak satu kelas yang masih mengingat peristiwa perkenalan antara Yixing dan Junmyeon langsung melihat kearah Yixing.

" Baiklah ini dikelas ini kalian akan belajar lebih keras lagi karena ini merupakan kelas unggulan kami disekolah." Ucap kepala sekolah

" Pak boleh saya di kelas ini? Saya akan belajar dengan lebih giat." Ucap Junmyeon semangat

Rekan-rekan nya yang lain tertawa melihat Junmyeon yang semangat. Mereka tahu kenapa temannya itu ingin masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Sudah tentu jawabannya adalah seorang namja berlesung pipi yang kini tengah menunduk malu karena teman-teman yang lain langsung tersenyum kepadanya.

" Baiklah, kamu masuk ke kelas ini. Ada lagi yang mau masuk di kelas ini?."

Semua pelajar Korea menggeleng cepat. Waktunya pergantian pelajar adalah waktu dimana mereka bisa lebih santai sambil sesekali mendapatkan teman yang cocok. Sepertinya Junmyeon lebih memilih mendapatkan teman yang cocok daripada menghabiskan waktu sebulan untuk bersantai.

" Hai.." Sapa Junmyeon yang langsung duduk disebelah Yixing

Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa antara dirinya dan Junmyeon tidak memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka bagi. Tidak ada yang Yixing ingin tahu dari pengalaman Junmyeon, ataupun informasi-informasi tentang Korea. Mencari nya di internet tampaknya lebih dapat dipercaya daripada dari mulut Junmyeon. Ataupun pengetahuan yang tampaknya lebih Yixing kuasai lebih banyak.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecut karena Yixing tidak melayani nya. Untuk tidak semakin malu Junmyeon memilih melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Yixing.

" Wah kau pandai." Ucap Junmyeon

" Semua mengetahuinya." Jawab Yixing singkat

 **Teeet!**

" Baiklah anak-anak karena bel sudah berbunyi kita lanjutkan besok."

" Ne Saem…"

Yixing mengemas buku-bukunya Junmyeon masih terus mengawasinya. Memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum manis yang masih juga tidak dilayan oleh Yixing. Yixing memilih untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya daripada memghiraukan pelajar dari Korea itu.

" Hei mau kemana? Yixing?!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Makan!." Balas Yixing

" Ikut!." Susul Junmyeon

Dalam seketika meja makan yang Yixing tempati penuh dengan makan-makanan yang dipesan Junmyeon secara brutal. Ia memesan semua yang ada di kafetaria sekolah itu.

" Apa anda ada mau pesan lagi?." Tanya si pelayan sopan karena mengetahui Junmyeon merupakan tamu di sekolah itu.

" Ne.. Aduh gimana ya ngomong nya dalambahasa China."

" Tenang saja, saya mengerti bahasa Korea." Jawab si pelayan

" Ok.. Saya mau pesan jus tomat mix wortel. Tomatnya 2 buah wortelnya tiga per empat. Tanpa gula dan tambahan air 4 sendok makan." Jelas Junmyeon

Yixing dan pelayan menatap Junmyeon heran. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang memesan pesanan di kafetaria sekolah dengan begitu detail.

" Er baiklah saya catat. Dingin atau tidak?." Tanya si pelayan

" Suhu ruangan. Dan kau Yixing pesan apa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Air mineral saja." Ucap Yixing

" Oh….okay." Akhirnya si pelayan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan si pelajar Korea yang aneh itu.

" Yixing ayo makan. Kau suka apa? Semua aku pesan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak terimakasih, aku bawa bekal." Ucap Yixing membuka tas nya

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku. Tadi katanya ingin makan makanya ku pesan sebanyak ini."

" Kan aku tidak bilang cari makan tapi mau makan." Ucap Yixing menyuapkan makanan nya

" Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau bawa apa? Aku mau rasa." Ucap Junmyeon menarik bekal Yixing

" Eh…"

" Wah ayam teriyaki. Aku suka." Ucap Junmyeon sambil terus memakan bekal Yixing

Yixing hanya mampu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menghentikan makan Junmyeon tetapi ia sudah merasa geli untuk memakan bekalnya lagi. Yixing memilih meminun air mineralnya yang telah datang bersamaan dengan jus tomat tiga perempat wortel dengan suhu ruangan yang Junmyeon pesan.

Junmyeon mengikuti Yixing hingga ke dalam ruangan latihan _dance_ nya. Menatap penuh semangat Yixing yang tampak berbeda diantara rekan-rekan tim _dance_ nya. Bukan karena dia paling aneh ataupun satu-satunya yang paling lentur gerakannya. Melainkan dimata Junmyeon hanya Yixinglah satu-satunya yang tampak bersinar di ruangan itu. Junmyeon mendekap jantungnya yang terus berdetak.

 _Ne, aku tahu….aku mencintainya…_

Musik dimatikan suara pecah ketawa memenuhi ruangan. Wajah-wajah serius tadi telah berubah menjadi wajah ceria. Yixing dan rekan-rekan _dance_ nya bermandikan keringat. Dengan santai Yixing membuka bajunya. Hal yang sama dilakukan beberapa rekannya. Junmyeon yang masih duduk di bangku penontong cepat turun kebawah.

" Yixing! Pakai lagi bajumu!." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing dan beberapa rekan menari Yixing menyeritkan dahi mereka. Entah mengapa si pelajar Korea yang daritadi menatap mereka latihan dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas malah kini tampak seperti kesurupan.

" Kau kenapa Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing aneh

" Kubilang pakai lagi bajumu! Teriak Junmyeon.

Yixing yang kaget memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Junmyeon. Beberapa rekan Yixing tampak ciut mendengar suara Junmyeon. Mereka memilih menjauh dari Yixing dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mendekati Yixing dengan mata fokusnya. Yixing mundur menghindar ia masih kaget melihat reaksi Junmyeon tadi. Junmyeon mengunci Yixing yang tersudut di pembatas besi penonton.

" Jangan pernah lagi menunjukkan tubuhmu di depan umum. Dengan siapapun kecuali aku." Ucap Junmyeon menatap Yixing.

" Kau aneh. Menyingkirlah." Ucap Yixing menolak Junmyeon kebelakang

" Dengar kalau ku bilang!." Ucap Junmyeon tangannya mengunci tangan Yixing kasar

" Junmyeon kau kenapa? Kau aneh. Lepaskan!." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yixing maupun gerakan tangan Yixing yang ingin memisahkan tangannya dengan tangan Junmyeon.

" Junmyeon….sakiit…" Mohon Yixing

Mata tajam Junmyeon seketika berubah menjadi seperti biasa, menatap tangan Yixing yang merah dan wajah Yixing yang kesakitan. Junmyeon membuka pegangan tangannya.

" Maaf Yixing maaf. Apakah sakit? Ayo ku obati. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon untuk menuju perlengkapannya.

" Yixing maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja." Mohon Junmyeon lagi

" Ne.. Sudahlah." Jawab Yixing

Walau Yixing tidak tahu mengapa Junmyeon tampak seperti berubah menjadi orang lain kemudian kembali lagi menjadi dirinya yang konyol. Tapi sedikit yang diketahui Yixing, yaitu dirinya mulai penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Junmyeon itu.

.

.

Dikamarnya yang kecil Yixing menyalakan alat berukuran kecil yang membantunya mengatasi musim dingin yang memasuki kamarnya. Memakai kaos kaki dan bersiap akan tidur. Semua tugas sekolahnya telah dia siapkan. Seperti biasa jika berada dirumah maka kamar adalah tempat dimana Yixing berada. Bahkan jika Yixing sebuah ubi jalar maka ruangan itu telah dipenuhi dengan rambatan-rambatan.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah chat masuk ke ponsel Yixing.

 **Hi Yixing! Ini aku Junmyeon save no ku!**

Yixing melotot membaca isi chat tersebut, entah bagaimana Junmyeon bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya.

 **Yixing kenapa tidak balas? Oh iya aku tidak bertanya. Kau sedang apa? Aku kesepian di asrama. Pindah lah kemari kita bisa belajar bersama!.**

Wajah Yixing semakin jengkel membaca isi chat dari Junmyeon. Sejak kapan dia akan menyetujui pindah ke asrama. Bagi Yixing tinggal di asrama malah akan membuatnya susah untuk belajar nantinya.

 **Tidak mau! Jangan ganggu aku!**

Balas Yixing singkat.

 **Ting!**

Yixing mengabaikannya

 **Ting!**

Masih tidak peduli

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

Yixing menatap marah ponselnya membayangkan sosok menyebalkan Junmyeon. Dengan kesal Yixing mematikan ponselnya tanpa melihat apapun chat dari Junmyeon.

" Lebih baik aku tidur daripada melayani orang gila seperti dia!." Ucap Yixing mencampak ponselnya ke kasurnya.

.

.

 _Oh please say to me.. you'll let me be your man.. and please say to me.. you'll let me hold your hand…_

Kepala Yixing mengikuti alunan musik _earphone_ ditelinganya. Menggayuh sepeda seperti biasa dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Beberapa kali menyapa kanan dan kirinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu di kenal Yixing.

 **Ciiiiit**

Yixing menghentikan sepedanya, mencopot earphone nya dan menatap kesal kedepan. Junmyeon berdiri di depan menghadang Yixing yang ingin masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Andai saja Yixing tidak punya hati mungkin Yixing sudah menabrakkan sepedanya ke Junmyeon paling hanya terjatuh tidak sampai koma. Pikir Yixing.

" Mau apa lagi?." Tanya Yixing

" Kenapa kau tidak balas pesan ku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Karena tidak penting!." Ucap Yixing membelokkan sepedanya dan melanjutkan menggayuh.

Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun Yixing belum membaca apa isi pesan Junmyeon. Begitu akan pergi ke sekolah ia baru menghidupkan ponselnya dan menyetel musik untuk menemaninya sepanjang jalan.

" Yixing tunggu! Yixing!."

" Jangan ikuti aku! Menjauhlah!." Ucap Yixing risih karena Junmyeon selalu mengganggu harinya

" Yixing! Ah! Begini rupanya pelajar di China memperlakukan tamu mereka!." Teriak Junmyeon

Yixing menghentikan sepedanya, andai saja bukan atas dasar sopan santun dan adat. Pasti Junmyeon sudah dilempar Yixing oleh buku matematikanya yang tebal.

Junmyeon berlari menghampiri Yixing yang diam. Ia tahu dengan mengatakan seperti itu Yixing mau tidak mau akan menghentikan sepedanya dan melayani nya.

" Berteman?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kalau berteman aku mau, tapi jangan menggangguku." Ucap Yixing

" _Fine!."_ Setuju Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya

Yixing menyambut tangan Junmyeon, berharap waktu sebulan ini akan berlalu dengan secepat mungkin.

.

Semut dan gula begitulah gambaran mengenai Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dimana ada Yixing disitu ada Junmyeon. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan lagi rekan-rekan satu negaranya. Ia lebih peduli dengan keberadaan Yixing. Sangat cemas jika Yixing dekat dengan perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Mengikuti kemanapun Yixing pergi, seperti saat ini Yixing tengah belajar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Hal yang biasa dilakukan Yixing jika dia tidak mengikuti latihan _dance_ nya.

" Ini sedang _break_ kenapa kau masih juga belajar?." Tanya Junmyeon yang duduk di atas dahan pohon dengan kakinya yang menggangu Yixing dibawah.

" Hmm." Jawab Yixing cuek

" Kau tidak lapar? Sarapan di asrama tidak enak. Jadi tadi aku hanya makan sedikit." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

" Hmm." Jawab Yixing lagi

" Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

Yixing menutup bukunya kesal. Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Siapa pacarmu? Kapan kau menikah? Kapan kau punya anak? pertanyaan iblis. Iblis yang menyerupai kartu _action_ dalam tumpukan kartu UNO. Kartu yang menyambutmu dengan tawa lebar, tidak jelas apakah itu ekspresi lucu ataupun melecehkan.

" Kalau kau masih mengoceh aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucap Yixing

" Oh baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan diam. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku ne." Ucap Junmyeon menatap Yixing sendu.

Yixing mengalah dengan ekspresi Junmyeon. Kembali dia membaca bukunya dan tidak meladeni Junmyeon. Tapi perasaan kesal anak mudanya tidak juga kunjung mereda.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa sudah mempunyai pacar?." Yixing menikung balik kartu _action_ tadi.

" Belum! Tapi lagi proses sih." Ucap Junmyeon semangat.

Yixng menyesal bertanya seperti itu, rasanya Junmyeon memang menunggu Yixing menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Rasa kesal yang semula ingin dilampiaskan Yixing kini malah menikam dirinya kembali. _Double_ kesal.

" Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki. Jadi berhentilah mengejarku." Ucap Yixing sambil membaca bukunya

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Ini kan perjuanganku jadi biarkan aku berjuang mendapatkanmu. Kalau ibaratnya penjajah, kau itu negara yang akan ku jajah. Aku tidak bertanya ataupun permisi kau mau menjadi milikku atau tidak. Usaha lah yang menentukan segalanya." Ucap Junmyeon percaya diri.

" Lalu kau pikir jika kau sudah berusaha lalu aku akan menjadi milikmu? Aku bukan benda mati!." Ucap Yixing

" Tentu saja bukan. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menjadi milikku. Sudah jangan di pikirkan nanti kebanyakan memikirkanku kau malah yang jatuh cinta padaku tanpa perlu aku berjuang. Itu membosankan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Terserah kau saja. Silahkan berimajinasi saja." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan iringan bel.

" Yixing! Hey Zhang Yixing tunggu! Hey Kim Yixing!."

" Hentikan teriakan mu Junmyeon!."

" Hahaha."

.

Jika ada yang menanyakan apa yang di dapat Junmyeon ketika ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di China maka jawabannya adalah setumpuk buku fakta tentang Zhang Yixing yang berhasil Junmyeon dapatkan dari satu sekolahan Yixing. Ia rajin bertanya dengan rekan setim _dance_ nya Yixing hingga sampai ke kepala sekolah. Berapa jumlah mendali yang di sumbangkan Yixing untuk sekolah hingga jumlah absensinya selama di sekolah.

Hal yang membuat Yixing semakin heran adalah tidak adanya satu orangpun yang sewaras dirinya untuk menghentikan Junmyeon mengumpulkan fakta tentang dirinya. Apa hanya dirinya saja ataupun perasaannya jika pihak sekolahnya sedikit segan untuk menegur Junmyeon yang tampak tidak mendapatkan keahlian apapun dari program pertukaran pelajar ini. Yixing yang tidak mau mengambil pikiran hanya menganggap hal ini sebagai delusi nya saja.

" Permisi anak-anak. Saya kesini ingin menyampaikan bahwa sekolah kita mewajibkan kelas kita untuk tinggal di asrama."

Sontak Yixing yang kaget langsung berdiri di depan bangkunya. Bagaimana bisa sekolah mempunyai peraturan yang tidak mendasar seperti itu.

" Wah hebat! Nanti kau satu ruangan yah denganku." Ucap Junmyeon membawa Yixing duduk kembali.

" Saem! Kenapa sekolah menerapkan aturan seperti itu?." Tanya Yixing

" Oh Yixing. Karena kelas kita merupakan kelas istimewa dan agar sekolah dapat lebih memperhatikan pelajar-pelajar dikelas ini." Jawab saem

" Bagaimana kalau ada yang menolak untuk tinggal di asrama?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Kenapa Yixing? Aku tidak melihat ada yang harus menolak. Makan minum kalian akan di tanggung. Begitu juga dengan kenyamanan kalian selama tidur."

" Aku….Aku hanya bertanya Saem." Ucap Yixing

" Sudah Yixing. Kau akan satu ruangan denganku. Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Junmyeon bersungguh-sungguh

" Andai saja bisa satu ruangan sendiri." Gumam Yixing

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka sekamar dengan orang lain?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing menggeleng.

" Baiklah satu kamar hanya untuk kita berdua." Ucap Junmyeon

" Memang kau bukan manusia?."

" Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Janji Junmyeon

" Apakah itu bisa?." Ucap Yixing putus asa

" Bisa. Aku jamin." Ucap Junmyeon tersenyum

.

.

Kalau saja penyihir itu ada dan nyata maka Yixing akan mempercayai bahwa Junmyeon adalah seorang penyihir. Apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon kini menjadi kenyataan. Hanya dia dan Junmyeon dalam satu kamar. Karena satu rekannya mendadak mendapat beasiswa di Singapura. Yixing dengan tas di punggungnya menatap pelongo ke arah kamar yang lumayan besar karena hanya mereka tempati berdua.

" Ayo masuk." Ucap Junmyeon menarik Yixing ke dalam.

" Eh pelan-pelan."

" Bagaimana? Kau suka?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apanya?." Tanya Yixing balik

" Kamar ini? Hanya kita berdua? Semua nya?." Ucap Junmyeon membuka tangannya seakan membanggakan kamar asrama itu.

" Hmm entahlah. Aku capek, aku mau mandi dan istirahat." Ucap Yixing tidak memperdulikan Junmyeon

" Tapi tempat mandi kita agak jauh, kau akan kutemani!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu. Aku berani." Ucap Yixing membuka bajunya

" Tidak apa-apa aku….."

Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, matanya menatap terpaku badan Yixing yang mulus dan putih bersih itu. Junmyeon menelan ludahnya. Segala pikirannya sudah melayang bersama kemolekan tubuh Yixing. Yixing memasangkan handuk di pinggulnya. Membuka celana dan dalamannya. Memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tempat baju kotor. Tidak memperdulikan Junmyeon yang matanya sudah hampir keluar.

" Jangan kunci pintunya." Ucap Yixing keluar dengan dengan telanjang dada dan handuk yang menutupi bawahannya.

" _Shit!_ Sudah kubilang jangan memperhatikan badanmu di depan umum! YIXING! ZHANG YIXING!." Junmyeon

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Sebenarnya aku lagi hiatus sementara**

 **Cuma karna hari ini ulang tahun emak! Guest09 atau AakJendol special aku update chap kedua ini!**

 **Happy bday mak! Makasih udah terus support, mau kenalan dengan aku n suka baca FF aku**

 **Aaaa love you love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **=Lilac=**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **e)(o**

 **Yaoi**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances dont let you have them_

 _..._

Wangi kopi, indah cuaca putih akibat salju yang sudah turun sempurna dan beberapa buku dan lembaran menghiasi meja. Junmyeon mencelupkan roti tawar beroles menteganya ke dalam kopi panas yang kepulan asapnya menari di atas cangkir putihnya. Yixing sibuk mencoret-coret tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan sebelahnya. Jika keputusan Junmyeon membawa Yixing ke kafetaria untuk makan sudah terlaksana maka kini gantian Yixing meminta Junmyeon untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Junmyeon berusaha keras untuk tidak mengajak Yixing berbicara ataupun sekedar menyentuh pipi Yixing. Menahan hal semacam itu sama kerasnya dengan para pecandu yang sedang masuk rehabilitas. Keingiannya untuk menjauh tetapi teriakan dalam dirinya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Walau tidak saling berbicara Yixing cukup yakin bahwa Junmyeon sangat tersiksa dengan peraturan yang ia terapkan. Tapi Yixing membutuhkannya, ia harus belajar lebih giat karena hanya inilah yang membantunya untuk tetap bersekolah melalui jalur berprestasi. Selain dia menyalurkannya melalui hobinya menari. Dan menyumbangkan banyak prestasi untuk sekolahnya.

" Berhentilah meminum kopi. Aku khawatir nanti ketika kau mati orang-orang bisa membuat teh dari sari mayatmu." Ucap Yixing masih membaca

" Ha! Ya Yixing, aku akan berhenti meminumnya." Ucap Junmyeon cepat

Yixing tersenyum mendengar jawaban cepat Junmyeon, ia tahu Junmyeon memang menunggunya memulai percakapan.

" Terimakasih makan siang nya. Aku mau latihan _dance_ apa kau mau ikut atau pulang ke asrama?." Tanya Yixing mengemas perlengkapannya

" Tentu saja ikut. Aku akan menjagamu."

" Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya basa basi padamu." Yixing berjalan duluan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Yixing membuka pintu tempat aula yang biasa ia dan tim nya pergunakan untuk berlatih. Tidak ada orang, keadaan sepi. Yixing menghidupkan _sound system_ memilih lagu dari ponselnya dan bersiap untuk latihan.

" Kenapa hanya kau disini?." Tanya Junmyeon yang sudah duduk di tempat penonton seperti biasa.

Malam ini Junmyeon sudah berencana untuk menghentikan aktivitas belajar Yixing. Junmyeon menilai Yixing sudah terlalu keras terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Ini bukan jadwal latihan kami, tapi aku harus latihan. Ada beberapa gerakan yang belum ku hafal." Jawab Yixing

" Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai beban. Memang ini adalah hobiku. Sudah berhenti berbicara, aku tidak bisa fokus."

Yixing memulai _dance_ nya. Junmyeon mau tidak mau diam mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Memandangi Yixing yang bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu di tengah-tengah aula dengan sorot cahaya yang juga fokus kepadanya.

 _Bahkan hanya kau bergerak pun mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu._ Gumam Junmyeon tersenyum.

.

.

Kamar asrama berukuran sedang itu tampak besar karena hanya di huni oleh dua orang. Sudah menyerupai kamar seorang anak konglomerat karena Junmyeon yang tampak memperhatikan tempat tinggalnya menyulapnya menjadi kamar apartemen elit di antara kamar asrama anak-anak lainnya. Yixing tidak memperdulikan asal Junmyeon tidak merubah sedikitpun kawasannya, atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidurnya. Yixing hanya membiarkan Junmyeon menggantikan kasur nya dengan sedikit empuk. Kalau saja orang-orang tidak masuk ke kamar itu, maka tidak akan tahu jika di dalamnya sudah banyak berubah.

Beruntung tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah masuk ke dalam kamar asrama mereka. Menurut Yixing, Junmyeon tampak sedikit protektif dirinya jika sudah berada di asrama. Mencoba menguasai Yixing walau tidak dilayani oleh Yixing.

" Yixing tunggu.." Ucap Junmyeon memasukkan bukunya asal-asalan.

" Aku tunggu di luar saja." Ucap Yixing sambil jalan

" Yixing! Tidak! Jangan jalan sendirian!."

Yixing mengabaikan Junmyeon yang kini malah buku-bukunya berjatuhan dari dalam tas nya. Yixing memilih untuk jalan duluan menutup pintu kamarnya daripada mendengar suara teriakan Junmyeon.

Yixing berjalan perlahan, Junmyeon belum juga muncul. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Sudah seharusnya dia menyiapkan buku dan peralatannya dari semalam. Daripada sibuk memandangi Yixing yang tidur di seberang tempat tidurnya. Yixing sedikit risih melihat Junmyeon yang terus menatapnya. Mengawasinya bagai dia seekor burung yang sedang di intai dari sasaran tembak.

" Yixing..."

" Jongdae... selamat pagi."Yixing menunduk menghormati rekannya

" Ini aku mau mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ku pinjam. Terimakasih Yixing, lain kali aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Jongdae

" Yixing!."

" Astaga siapa itu." Ucap Jongdae kaget

" Oh itu Junmyeon pelajar dari Korea. Junmyeon ini Jongdae dia…"

 **Bruk!**

" Junmyeon!."

" Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kau berduaan dengan Yixing!."

" Junmyeon kau kenapa?."

" Bung.. Apa masalahmu?."

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya!."

" Hei mengerti lah! Kau itu tamu disini. Aku sudah lama bertemanan dengan Yixing. Apa hak mu melarangku ha!."

" Kalau aku tidak suka maka aku akan melarang apapun itu!."

" Junmyeon kau gila! Lepaskan Jongdae."

" Yixing sudah.. Siapa namamu? Junmyeon? Dengar perkataanku ya, kalau kau menyukai Yixing bukan berarti dia tidak boleh bersosial dengan siapapun! Jatuh cintalah tanpa menyakiti perasaan orang lain." Ucap Jongdae melepaskan cengkraman Junmyeon dan pergi

" Junmyeon kau gila! Kau gila!. Aku muak dengan mu!." Ucap Yixing juga pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon terpaku setengah dirinya masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Perasaan ingin memiliki Yixing semakin besar, hal yang membuat dirinya menjadi _overprotective_ kepada Yixing.

" Yixing! Tunggu… Mianhe Yixing…"

Di dalam kelas Yixing masih mendiami namja berwajah _angel_ itu. Menurut Yixing apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon sudah keterlaluan, dia adalah pendatang sudah tentu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencoba berkenalan dan bersahabat dengan pelajar China. Bukan berarti dia tamu dia bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Junmyeon duduk disamping Yixing, memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan sedihnya. Junmyeon tidak ingin Yixing mendiaminya. Apapun itu alasannya, Junmyeon masih menganggap apa yang dilakukannya wajar karena dia tidak ingin Yixing berdekatan dengan siapapun. Hati dan dirinya sudah mengklaim bahwa Yixing adalah miliknya, walaupun Yixing tidak membalasnya.

" Yixing…."

" Sudahlah…"

" Yixing aku minta maaf, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu."

" Kau tidak memiliki ku, untuk apa kau takut kehilangan diriku." Ucap Yixing sadis

" Yixing…."

" Aku sudah katakan Junmyeon, aku tidak menyukaimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti aku akan membalas perasaanmu."

" Yixing…"

" Aku pusing. Aku mau pulang saja ke asrama. Dan tolong jangan ikuti aku.."

Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon yang sudah bersiap ingin menyusulnya.

" Aggh!." Junmyeon memukul meja menggerutu kesal.

Sebagai ganti dari tidak menghadiri kelas Yixing membuka buku pelajarannya dan belajar sendiri di kamar asramanya. Susah berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya terus memikirkan Junmyeon yang semakin menjengkelkan dirinya. Yixing merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan Jongdae, apalagi setelah berbicara dengan Junmyeon. Jongdae terus pergi tidak mengatakan apapun kepada dirinya.

Yixing mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, ini tahun kedua dia berada di sekolah. Apa tidak bisa dia menjalaninya dengan ketenangan dan prestasi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Pasti bukan Junmyeon, pikir Yixing. Karena Junmyeon tidak pernah mengetuk pintu jika ingin masuk. Ia memperlakukan kamar dan segala isinya menjadi miliknya. Begitu juga Yixing yang kini berada didalam kukungan kamar asrama nya. Yixing membuka pintu, mendapatkan seorang pria dengan senyum dan tampang lucu menatap Yixing.

" Siapa ya?."

" Aku? Siapa saja. Aku pelajar dari Korea. Aku kesini ingin memberimu ini." Ucap anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Yixing.

 _Maafkan aku. Maukah kau malam ini menemaniku untuk sekedar minum teh? Sebagai permohonan maafku mungkin?._

Yixing menghela napas, tanpa nama pengirim pun rasanya Yixing sudah tahu siapa orang yang mengirimkan kertas itu kepadanya.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing kepada laki-laki pengantar surat.

Menutup pintu asramanya meremas kertas pesan dari Junmyeon dan membuangnya langsung ke tempat sampah. Kembali melanjutkan belajarnya tanpa memperdulikan uap dari pemanas suhu ruangan yang terus mengepul. Apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Junmyeon sebaiknya tidak ditunjukkan. Terlalu banyak sangsi sosial yang akan dia terima jika perasaannya itu diketahui orang lain. Terlebih oleh Junmyeon.

Yixing mengucek matanya, sudah malam dan sudah tiga mata pelajaran yang Yixing tuntaskan hingga larut malam. Yixing membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya, mengemas buku yang akan besok ia pelajari dalam tas nya sesuai dengan urutan jam.

Selesai memastikan semuanya telah tertata, Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Menyampingkan tubunya menghadap kasur Junmyeon yang tanpa penghuni itu. Memang Yixing tidak berjumpa dengan Junmyeon lagi setelah terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya di kelas. Ketika makan malam tadi pun Yixing tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Junmyeon. Tampaknya memang Junmyeon tidak mengikuti makan malam bersama di asrama. Yixing memandang ke tong sampah, kertas pesan dari Junmyeon yang mengajaknya untuk minum teh.

 _Dia tidak mungkin masih menungguku di luar. Memang dia mau mati beku._ Ucap Yixing menenangkan hatinya.

Yixing mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi bayangan wajah menjengkelkan Junmyeon diantara salju diluar seakan terus memblokir dirinya untuk terlelap. Yixing tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Junmyeon, seakan otak dalam pikirannya kini telah ditumbuhi akar-akar yang bertunas dari sebuah pohon bernama Junmyeon.

" Agh! Menyusahkan saja." Ucap Yixing berganti baju dan bersiap keluar.

Dengan baju hangat dan kupluk yang dipakai, Yixing keluar untuk mencari Junmyeon. Semula ia memutuskan untuk mencari disekitaran asrama. Berasumsi bahwa Junmyeon tidak bodoh dengan terus menunggunya hingga larut malam begini. Tapi kesepian asrama mengantarkan Yixing mencari Junmyeon jauh keluar area.

" Apa benar ia masih menungguku." Ucap Yixing berlari menuju café terdekat

Tidak sulit menemukan café apa yang dimaksud dalam surat Junmyeon, karena Yixing tahu. Junmyeon yang bukan berasal dari daerah ini pasti hanya mampu berjalan mencari tempat minum teh hingga sejauh ini. Café yang dimaksud telah tutup, lonceng berwarna _peach_ pun sudah mulai tertutup salju yang turun. Yixing menatap di depan jendela café duduk seorang laki-laki masih menggunakan seragam sekolah musim dingin meringkuk memeluk kakinya ke dadanya.

" Junmyeon..Kenapa kau masih disini?." Tanya Yixing buru-buru menghampiri Junmyeon

" Yi...Yixing...Kau datang..."

" Astaga wajahmu pucat, ayo sini." Yixing mendekatkan Junmyeon ke tubuhnya mendekapnya menyalurkan panas tubuh dan mantelnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum dalam kedinginan, bibirnya sudah hampir membiru karena rasa beku. Tangannya sudah mulai kaku untuk sekedar membalas dekapan Yixing. Yixing semakin mendekap Junmyeon. Yixing mencabut sarung tangannya, menggosokkan tangannya kemudian meletakkanya ke pipi Junmyeon.

" Bodoh...Kalau tahu aku tidak akan datang kenapa kau masih menunggu."

" A...Aku akan terus..menunggumu... meskipun kau tidak datang." Jawab Junmyeon

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya menggosok pipi Junmyeon, melihat semurat merah mulai keluar dari pipi Junmyeon, tarikan senyum Junmyeon yang biasa menjengkelkannya.

" Yixing..Kenapa kau membenci ku?."

" Junmyeon..."

" Apa karena aku menyukai laki-laki sedangkan kau normal?."

" Junmyeon..."

" Apa aku terlalu menjengkelkan untukmu?."

" Dari awal aku sudah tahu, bahwa sosok sepertimu berpotensi membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi kau tidak akan selamanya disini Junmyeon. Aku benci jika pada akhirnya hanya aku yang bertanggung jawab akan semua perasaan ini. Aku hanya mencegah." Jawab Yixing

" Kau menyukai ku? Sejak kapan?."

" Aku tahu hanya akal-akal mu dan kekuasaan yayasan ayahmu yang meminta kami untuk tinggal di asrama."

" Bagaimana kau tahu?."

" Ketika menu makan di asrama berubah menjadi menu Korea. Dan karena hanya kau satu-satu yang protes akan makanan di asrama. Tidak sulit menemukan benang bahwa sekolah kita satu yayasan yang sama. Nama keluarga mu sudah cukup besar."

" Aku mencintaimu...Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita berjumpa. Sejak pertama mataku tertuju kepadamu, dan selalu sepanjang hari setelahnya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku mencintaimu Yixing selamanya...Selamanya...Selamanya." Junmyeon berbisik di telinga Yixing dan menciumnya.

" Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama." Ucap Yixing mengulurkan tangannya ramah kepada Junmyeon.

Malam di penuhi salju itu tidak membawa kedinginan bagi dua orang yang tengah panas oleh asmara mereka. Yixing yang semula tidak menyangka mampu mengeluarkan apa yang ia sembunyikan dari sosok Junmyeon yang menjengkelkan itu. Junmyeon malam itu berpindah tidur ke kasur Yixing. Memeluk Yixing seakan takut laki-laki yang baru saja ia miliki itu pergi darinya.

" Junmyeon..." Panggil Yixing

" Ne.."

" Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hubungan kita."

" Kenapa?."

" Aku masih dua tahun bersekolah disini. Sedangkan kau hanya sebulan disini. Mengertilah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi sorotan."

" Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tapi jangan berdekatan dengan siapapun selain aku. Berjanjilah." Ucap Junmyeon mencium pundak Yixing lembut

" Ne... Aku berjanji..."

.

.

Memulai hubungan dengan seorang Junmyeon bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Yixing kini menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sering menolak ajakan rekan-rekannya yang lain untuk sekedar berkumpul ataupun berbicara. Yixing menjadi pemilih, beberapa rekannya memaklumi nya karena jadwal Yixing yang sibuk antara belajar dan latihan _dance_. Tetapi sebagian lagi menganggap Yixing mulai sombong dengan pretasi yang di dapatkannya.

Junmyeon sudah mulai tidak mengikuti Yixing kemanapun Yixing berada. Tetapi sebagai gantinya ia akan mengawasi Yixing dari jauh. Menatap siapapun yang berbicara dengan Yixing. Membuat lelaki ber _dimple_ itu tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari rekan-rekannya. Dan Junmyeon lebih sering membuat Yixing hilang diantara keramaian. Seperti kini, menarik Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam toilet dan menguncinya.

" Junmyeon... Kenapa kau menarikku."

" Aku rindu..."

" Tapi kita berjumpa juga setiap saat dan..."

Yixing tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya, bibirnya kini di kunci otomatis oleh bibir Junmyeon. Rasa hangat dirasa Yixing ketika bibirnya mulai merasai aroma mint dari mulut Junmyeon. Junmyeon semakin melumat bibir Yixing, melupakan bahwa mereka tengah berada di dalam toilet dan di ruang lingkup sekolah. Perasaan panas dari dalam tubuhnya menginginkannya untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman ini. Dan Yixing tidak menolaknya. Junmyeon mengigit bibir tipis Yixing.

" Eugh.." Desah Yixing pelan.

Lidah Junmyeon semakin bermain di pinggiran dan dalam bibir Yixing. Si empunya sudah terlalu mabuk dalam tindakan yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Lidah Junmyeon mencoba menarik lidah Yixing. Mengajaknya berperang dalam kecapan-kecapan basah yang mereka ciptakan. Tangan Junmyeon mulai menyelusuri tubuh Yixing yang terbalut baju pelajarnya. Mencoba membuka kancing-kancing kecil.

" Junmyeon...Jangan disini." Ucap Yixing pelan

Junmyeon menghentikan semua yang dilakukannya. Mempertemukan hidungnya di hidung Yixing kemudian tersenyum melihat mata polos kekasihnya itu.

" Mianhe.. kita lanjutkan nanti di asrama." Ucap Junmyeon membereskan kembali baju dan rambut Yixing.

Wajah Yixing memerah atas perlakuan dan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Junmyeon mempersilahkan Yixing untuk keluar dahulu dengan membungkuk layaknya seorang pangeran mempersilahkan putri nya. Yixing semakin memerah, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang tersenyum bahagia.

 _Kau bukan lagi sekedar jajahan ku melainkan segala nya yang memiliki ku._ Gumam Junmyeon dalam hati.

.

.

Yixing tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada Junmyeon, saat dia dengan patuh menjauhi semua orang hanya demi seorang Junmyeon. Ia tahu ia telah jatuh cinta karena ia merasa kehadiran Junmyeon mampu membuat apa yang tidak disukai oleh Yixing menjadi candu untuknya. Setiap tawa Junmyeon membuat dirinya senang walau ia harus menutupi dengan ekspresi jengkel.

" Apa kau suka tidur di peluk seperti ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne, aku lebih menyukai pelukan daripada ciuman." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon cepat beralih. Membuat dirinya kini menatap mata Yixing.

" Apa ciumanku separah itu?."

" Tidak... Aku suka kau cium hanya saja... Aku merasa pelukan lebih nyaman. Kita bisa saling membagi detak jantung kita. Aku lebih merasa jantungmu berdetak untukku." Ucap Yixing

" Darimana kau belajar menggombaliku?." Tanya Junmyeon tersenyum

" Dari kau.." Jawab Yixing

" Hmm..." Junmyeon menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pipi Yixing

Yixing tertawa geli, tubuhnya yang masih tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun itu terus meronta di bawah badan Junmyeon.

" Ayo tidur, besok kita masih ada jam." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Aku ingin yang lain..." Ucap Junmyeon manja

" Tidak-tidak ini sudah kedua kalinya Junmyeon. Kita lanjutkan besok?." Pujuk Yixing

" Terakhir untuk hari ini?." Ajak Junmyeon terus mengelus-ngelus pipi Yixing dengan hidungnya

" Hihi geliii Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon mulai mencium pipi Yixing turun ke lehernya menjilati leher Yixing dengan penuh napsu. Yixing menolak Junmyeon memberikan tanda di lehernya. Junmyeon menerimanya karena ia tahu persyaratannya antara dirinya dan Yixing. Tidak bisa dileher bukan masalah jika dada Yixing masih bisa diberikan _kissmark_ olehnya.

Junmyeon menyedot dada Yixing, menggigitnya perlahan dan menjilatnya.

" Aaghh..." desah Yixing

Lidah Junmyeon melikuk-likuk diantara puting Yixing, si empunya hanya mampu mendesah dan menarik penutup kasurnya.

" Kau suka pelukan?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk pelan.

" Berbaliklah. Aku akan memelukmu.."

Yixing mengikuti perintah Junmyeon, membalikan badannya perlahan. Junmyeon memeluk Yixing erat. Menciumi leher dan punggungnya, kemudian menekan perlahan punggung Yixing agar lebih menunduk.

" Acch…"

Junmyeon berhenti sejenak, membiarkan laki-laki berpeluh di depannya itu menyiapkan dirinya. Sebuah anggukan ditujukan untuk Junmyeon. Junmyeon membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman di rambut Yixing.

" Acchh…" Yixing menahan

Junmyeon mempercepat proses nya, dengan bergerak seiring dengan deritan tempat tidur Yixing.

" Aaachh…Aaachh… Agghh…"

" Hmmphh…Uhh…"

Junmyeon mempercepat gerakannya, menumbukkan juniornya pada satu titik yang membuat tangan Yixing semakin mencengkram seprei kuat.

" Aaachh… Junmyeoon…"

" Eughh…" Junmyeon semakin memeluk Yixing dari belakang dengan terus menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sesuai ritme sensual.

" Junmyeoon..Aku..mau keluaaar…"

" Tahan Yixing… Bersama… Aaghh…"

Cairan cinta Junmyeon menyembur di dalam tubuh Yixing, sedangkan milik Yixing menyembur ke seprei nya. Sudah berapa tumpukan seprei yang dia ganti sejak menjalin asmara dengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghadapkan Yixing ke tubuhnya. Memandangi wajah polos milik Yixing yang selalu menjadi pujaannya. Membelai lembut surai hitam dan mencium kening Yixing.

" Pindah tidur di kasurku. Besok kita pergi _laundry_." Ucap Junmyeon seakan tahu isi pikiran Yixing

Yixing mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu di dada Junmyeon. Junmyeon tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Dengan terus _dance_ Yixing dapat mengembalikan rasanya hidup bersosial dengan manusia. Ia memulai kekompakan dengan menyapa rekan setim nya, bergerak seiring dengan apa yang dilakukan rekannya. Walau masih dengan penonton yang sama setia nya Kim Junmyeon. Baru beberapa gerakan yang ia lakukan namun seluruh badannya merasakan remuk. Yixing memilih untuk menghentikan latihannya. Berjalan perlahan menuju perlengkapannya. Junmyeon memandanginya cemas walau Yixing memberikan kode dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

" Yixing ayo latihan lagi."

" Kalian saja, aku capek."

" Kalau tidak ada kamu yang lain mana mau latihan."

" Sebentar yah. Ambil nafas dulu."

" Jadi daritadi nafasnya ditahan?."

Sontak rekan-rekan _dance_ Yixing tertawa, Yixing ikut tertawa sambil memegangi botol minumannya. Tak jauh Junmyeon yang juga memegang botol minuman tampak meremukkan apa yang ditangannya itu. Dia benci bila orang melihat senyum Yixing, dia benci ada yang membuat Yixing tertawa selain dirinya. Tapi dia harus menahan semuanya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang mengajaknya berperang.

 _Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk menahannya? Disampingmu banyak mulut bercanda denganmu. Bahkan kau ikut menikmati dan tertawa lepas. Tidak! Kau hanya boleh menikmati bersamaku. Apapun itu teori dan prakteknya. Aku cemburu karena bukan aku yang kau nikmati._

Junmyeon membuang botol yang sudah remuk ditangannya, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tertawa bersama rekan-rekannya.

Diluar Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya mengetik pesan kepada Yixing, mengatakan untuk menepati janjinya agar tidak berdekatan dengan siapapun. Junmyeon menendang angin di depannya. Tidak terasa namun ada sebagian emosinya ikut pergi bersama hempasan angin itu.

 **Teet teeet**

" Halo?."

" Hyung… Kapan kembali? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?."

" Aku selalu merindukanmu. Kau tidak sedang belajar?."

" Kau bohong. Kalau kau rindu padaku tidak mungkin kau meminta yayasan untuk memperpanjang kunjunganmu di China."

" Haha. Kenapa kau meneleponku?."

" Hyung…"

" Apa kau dipukuli lagi?."

" Bawalah aku pergi atau pulanglah segera."

" Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya. Apanya yang sakit?."

" Aku tidak sedang disekolah hyung. Aku di rumah sakit."

" Kau serius?!."

" Dia memukuliku dengan tongkat golf nya lagi. Kembalilah secepatnya. Aku rindu meringkuk di kakimu."

" Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Bertahanlah."

Junmyeon menutup ponselnya, membayangkan adik satu-satunya yang menderita. Ia tahu bagaimana di posisi adiknya. Karena ia juga sering menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Junmyeon mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Memang dengan pertukaran pelajar ia bisa terbebas dari kekerasan itu. Tapi tidak dengan adiknya.

Junmyeon dalam dilema terbesar dalam hidupnya. Apakah datang menemui adiknya segera ataupun tetap disini bersama Yixing. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran dan ingatan tentang segala macam kekerasan yang telah ia terima sejak kecil. Tapi apa dia sanggup meninggalkan lebih lama adiknya yang memerlukan bantuannya.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan balasan dari Yixing untuk Junmyeon. Junmyeon membuka pesan tersebut hati-hati, ia tahu setelah ia membaca pesan ini hatinya yang belum juga menentukan pilihan itu akan semakin goyah.

 _Ne aku tahu captain aku milikmu! Begitu laundry siap kau bisa mengotorinya lagi._

Junmyeon menghela napas panjang, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup meninggalkan Yixing disini.

 _Beri aku kesempatan seminggu lagi. Aku akan pulang secepatnya._

Junmyeon memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan Yixing ataupun mengabari adiknya tentang keputusannya. Kakinya menuju kamar asramanya, memastikan apakah _laundry_ sudah mengantarkan kembali sprei-sprei Yixing.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Happy Monday!_

 **Belum pernah sapa yang review di FF ini tapi aku baca semua nya! Mungkin di chap depan yah baru kita saling balas membalas review hihihi^^**

 **Hai penikmat sulay! Pecinta Suho dan Yixing!**

 **Lihat Yixing tampil di Exordium HK kayaknya ada bahagia-bahagianya gitu yah hihihi**

 **Yang lebih bahagia lagi drama Suho udah siap n jujur aku cuma kuat nonton sampai eps 2 haha #cemen**

 **Lebih suka liat suho nyanyi n aegyo di stage sih tapi selalu support apa yang di lakukan keduanya.**

 **Kemajuan Suho dengan drama barunya! Tunggu aku ga baper deh aku bakal nonton nanti hahaha^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **=Lilac=**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **e)(o**

 **Yaoi**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances dont let you have them_

 _..._

Otot-ototnya masih berdenyut pegal, pinggangnya terasa akan patah dan si empunya kerjaan masih tertidur disebelahnya dengan wajah _angel_ nya. Yixing menggerakkan perlahan tubuhnya, masih terasa kaku tapi entah mengapa kesakitan seperti ini membuat dirinya ketagihan. Apa karena orang disebelahnya ataupun karena ia memang sudah membuat dirinya _overdose_ terhadap tusukan-tusukan yang dilakukan Junmyeon.

Yixing bangkit meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih nyenyak di kasurnya. Hari ini memang tidak ada jam belajar. Junmyeon sudah mengatakan bahwa seharian ini mereka tidak akan keluar kecuali untuk makan. Karena Junmyeon ingin Yixing terus berada di sisinya.

Yixing menghidupkan _shower_ membasahi dirinya dengan pancuran air dingin. Matanya terpejam bibirnya tersenyum mengingat wajah Junmyeon. Hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat Yixing bahagia.

" Senyum memikirkan apa hmm?." Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dari belakang ikut basah dibawah pancuran air.

" J-Junmyeon.. sana.. Aku tidak mau ada orang melihat kita!." Bisik Yixing tegas

" Jawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang kau bayangkan? Siapa?!." Ucap Junmyeon emosi

" Junmyeon sana!." Yixing mendorong Junmyeon

Yixing menarik handuknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang bernapas tersengal-sengal karena amarahnya.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya Yixing beranjak untuk terus pergi ke sekolah tanpa mampir memakan sarapannya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan Junmyeon yang selalu saja menaruh curiga dengan dirinya. Apapun yang dia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon dianggap bermain belakang oleh Junmyeon.

Yixing duduk di kelasnya, menatap sekeliling yang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain, baru Yixing sadari bahwa dia telah lama tidak bersosial layaknya seorang siswa. Bahkan ia sangat takut jika seseorang mengajaknya berbicara, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Hal itu disebabkan karena Junmyeon yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia selalu merasa mata Junmyeon mengikutinya kemanapun dia berada dan bertindak.

Perjanjian yang dia buat sendiri bukannya memperbaiki status dirinya di sekolah. Rekan-rekan kelasnya kini lebih memilih tidak berbicara dengan Yixing karena sifatnya yang berubah menjadi lebih tertutup. Lamunan Yixing terhenti melihat Junmyeon yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan baju yang masih acak-acak dan butiran air yang menetes di ujung rambutnya. Junmyeon segera menarik tangan Yixing tanpa memperdulikan kursi yang diduduki Yixing terjatuh ataupun pandangan rekan-rekan sekelas mereka. Yixing memilih untuk mengikuti tarikan tangan Junmyeon walaupun tangannya terasa sakit. Lebih baik dia menghindari tatapan sekelasnya daripada mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan Junmyeon.

 **Teeet teeeet**

Tampaknya Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan suara bell yang berbunyi, Yixing masih terus berada dibelakangnya. Menahan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman Junmyeon. Yixing sudah menduga bahwa Junmyeon juga tidak tahu harus membawa Yixing kemana. Karena Junmyeon terus menarik Yixing menuju kolam renang sekolah yang biasa digunakan untuk pelajaran renang ataupun kompetisi renang.

 **Bruuk**

Junmyeon membuka ruangan kolam renang yang sepi dan sedikit gelap itu. Mencampakkan Yixing ke depannya sehingga Yixing bisa melihat air wajah kemarahan Junmyeon.

" Kenapa kau pergi duluan ke sekolah ha! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi tanpaku?!." Suara Junmyeon bergema di dalam ruangan itu

Yixing melirik kanan kirinya takut jika ada orang yang berada disana tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tapi memang ruangan itu tampak kosong. Ditambah lagi ini masih pagi dan bell sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Sudah tentu para penghuni sekolah berada di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

" Junmyeon.. Kau kenapa? Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Yixing lembut

" Kenapa kau tanya? KENAPA?!." Junmyeon bergerak maju ke depan Yixing

Melihat Junmyeon yang maju dengan wajah amarahnya, Yixing memilih mundur. Ia tidak yakin apakah Junmyeon sanggup berbuat kasar padanya. Apalagi hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil seperti ini. Yixing rasa Junmyeon tidak mungkin akan mengasari Yixing.

" Junmyeon.. Dengarkanlah aku tidak maksud meninggalkanmu..Aku hanya…"

" Hanya apa?! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kau jangan pernah pergi sendirian tanpa aku!."

Yixing tidak mampu lagi untuk mundur, dia telah berada di ujung dekat dengan kolam selangkah lagi maka dia akan masuk ke dalam kolam renang itu.

 **Bruuk..**

Junmyeon mencengkram leher Yixing kuat, memandang mata Yixing yang tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon.

" Kalau kau tidak mau dengar perkataanku. Apa perlu aku ajarkan untuk bagaimana kau selanjutnya mau mendengarkanku?." Tanya Junmyeon penuh ancaman

Yixing tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat cengkraman kuat tangan Junmyeon di lehernya. Yixing salah menduga, ya Junmyeon sanggup berbuat apa saja karena amarahnya. Air mata Yixing menetes tangan nya yang memegang kuat cengkraman Junmyeon di lehernya melemah.

Tampaknya Junmyeon mulai menyadari perbuatannya, perlahan cengkramannya di kendorkan. Leher Yixing terbebas dari tangan Junmyeon. Yixing mendadak tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya sendiri, perlahan Yixing terjatuh dalam kolam renang. Terakhir Yixing hanya mampu mendengar suara Junmyeon memanggilnya dan tangan Junmyeon yang mencoba merahi tubuhnya. Aneh bagi Yixing, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai tangan Junmyeon. Ia lebih memilih tubuhnya jatuh dalam air dan menjauh dari Junmyeon.

.

.

Dengan panik Junmyeon yang telah berhasil membawa tubuh Yixing naik ke atas, menekan-nekan dada Yixing agar dia bernapas lagi. Tampaknya banyak air yang masuk dalam paru-paru Yixing membuat dirinya susah bernapas.

" Yixing…Ayo lah.. Yixing maafkan aku.. Yixing…"

Junmyeon terus mencoba sambil memberikan napas buatannya.

" Uhuuk Uhuuk…" Yixing terbatuk. Junmyeon membantu memiringkan tubuh Yixing untuk mengeluarkan air.

" Yixing.."

" Uhuk..Uhuuk…"

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing mendekapnya seakan tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi dari dirinya. Mengelus surai rambut Yixing dan menstranferkan panas tubuhnya ke badan Yixing.

" Yixing mianhe…" Bisik Junmyeon di telinga Yixing

Yixing yang masih lemah hanya diam tanpa mampu menjawab, apa yang di inginkannya hanyalah kembali ke asrama nya dan tidur. Berharap semua kejadian pagi ini hanya sebuah mimpi dan Junmyeon tetaplah seorang pelajar Korea yang lucu dan posesif, bukan seorang yang mampu melakukan apa saja karena sifat cemburunya.

…

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kejadian di kolam renang itu, Junmyeon masih mengawasi Yixing dari jauh dan Yixing masih seperti terisolir dari kehidupan sosial nya. Kini Yixing lebih memilih untuk tidak mengekspresikan apapun yang dia rasakan. Yixing lebih merasa takut Junmyeon akan salah paham dengan senyum nya, tawanya dan lirikan matanya pada orang lain. Yixing lebih menyerupai mayat berjalan daripada seorang pelajar.

Setelah selesai belajar dan latihan _dance_ nya. Yixing langsung memutuskan kembali ke asramanya. Berapa kali dia menolak tawaran taktir minum oleh rekan-rekan sesama _dance_ nya karena tidak ingin Junmyeon marah. Yixing masuk ke dalama kamarnya. Junmyeon tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil mengetik di ponselnya. Yixing tidak ingin mengganggunya memilih untuk berganti baju dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yixing membuka bajunya membelakangi Junmyeon yang masih diam.

" Yixing ah… kemari…" Panggil Junmyeon

Yixing yang belum selesai memakai bajunya terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak tahu haruskah dia mengabaikan panggilan Junmyeon dan melanjutkan memakai pakaian ataupun datang ke arah Junmyeon seperti yang di pinta.

" Yixing…" Junmyeon memanggil lagi dengan suara dalam nya

Yixing tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak menuruti keinginan Junmyeon. Secepat mungkin Yixing datang ke arah Junmyeon dengan telanjang dada. Naik ke atas tempat tidur Junmyeon dan menjadikan tangan Junmyeon sebagai bantalnya.

" Yixing… minggu depan adalah minggu terakhirku berada disini. Apa kau tidak sedih?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tentu saja aku sedih. Aku akan kehilanganmu." Ucap Yixing tulus

" Aku juga. Setelah tamat sekolah berjanjilah kau akan datang ke Korea. Setiap liburan sekolah aku akan mengunjungimu disini."

" Janji?." Tanya Yixing

" Janji.." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon mencium lembut bibir Yixing. Yixing membalasnya dengan kecupan mesra untuk Junmyeon. Ucapkanlah cinta itu buta kepada Yixing, apapun yang telah di lakukan Junmyeon rasanya sama sekali tidak melunturkan perasaan Yixing kepada Junmyeon. Dia tetap tergila-gila pada Junmyeon yang kini mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut menurut kepadanya.

Junmyeon membuka perlahan celana sekolah Yixing, mencampakkanya dan menggantikan posisinya di atas Yixing.

" Berjanjilah kau akan selalu setia kepadaku Yixing…"

" Ne asal kau berjanji selalu menjagaku Junmyeon.."

" Pasti…" Ucap Junmyeon

Erangan tertahan, goyangan tempat tidur Junmyeon menjadi aktivitas mereka sore ini sambil menunggu waktu mandi dan makan malam nanti.

Junmyeon menyabut juniornya dari lubang Yixing. Yixing yang masih terbaring keletihan hanya mampu diam sambil sedikit meringis. Junmyeon mengecup punggung Yixing. Memandangi salah satu bagian bokong Yixing yang merah keunguan akibat pukulannya terlalu keras tadi. Junmyeon selalu menganggap teriakan kesakitan Yixing akibat pukulannya menaikian libino nya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terkadang terus memukul hingga bokong Yixing membekas biru. Yixing yang tampaknya sudah paham dengan permainan Junmyeon hanya membiarkan hingga bokongnya sembuh sendiri.

" Kita tunggu mereka makan dulu sehingga kamar mandinya kosong." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk, setidaknya dia masih ada waktu untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Memulangkan stamina nya yang telah hilang. Junmyeon memainkan rambut Yixing lembut. Membiarkan Yixing tertidur disampingnya dan menaikan selimutnya hingga tubuh Yixing tertutupi.

Junmyeon memandangi Yixing, wajah Yixing yang lembut. Junmyeon yakin bahwa Yixing akan selalu bersamanya. Walaupun nantinya mereka akan terpisah jauh. Junmyeon senang Yixing menuruti semua perkataannya. Junmyeon mengecup pipi Yixing lembut, berharap bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan momen bersama Yixing sedikitpun.

.

.

Derap langkah dan tawa murid terdengar di berbagai penjuru lorong sekolah, Yixing dan Junmyeon berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara. Tangan Yixing yang sibuk membawa beberapa buku. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang sibuk melempar dan menangkap bola kasti di tangannya bersikap seakan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan lain selain rekan satu asrama dan satu kelas.

" Yixing!.."

" Ne.."

" Tadi kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Kau diminta untuk menemuinya di ruangan kepala sekolah."

" Oh baiklah. Terimakasih Bei Bong."

Yixing melirik Junmyeon seakan mengulang perkataan Bei Bong tadi. Yixing tahu Junmyeon juga dapat mendengar perkataan tadi. Junmyeon mengangguk.

" Aku tunggu dikelas." Gumam Junmyeon pelan mengambil buku yang dipegang Yixing dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Yixing memeriksa rapi bajunya sebelum dia benar-benar menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

 **Tok tok**

" Silahkan masuk…"

" Permisi pak.." ucap Yixing lembut

" Oh Zhang, duduklah dahulu." Ucap kepala sekolah

Yixing mengambil tempat duduknya, memandang kepala sekolahnya yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas mejanya.

" Nah ini dia…" Kepala sekolah menyerahkan sebuah brosur kepada Yixing

Yixing menerimanya dan membacanya. Brosur yang berisikan tentang tawaran pekerjaan bagi siswa dalam bentuk prestasi dan tambahan uang saku untuk posisi mengajar _dance_ di salah satu sekolah yang agak lumayan jauh dari kotanya kini.

" Hmm…"

" Aku tahu Zhang, ini akan memakan waktu belajarmu. Tapi kurasa tidak akan apa-apa. Kau salah satu siswa berprestasi kami. Dan kurasa tawaran ini sangat cocok untukmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, sekolah akan mendukungmu." Ucap kepala sekolah memyemangati Yixing.

" Untuk berapa lama ini _sir_?."

" Seperti yang tertera di brosur, mulai minggu depan hingga kurasa memakan waktu tiga minggu saja. Kau bisa melanjutkan pelajaranmu disekolah itu nantinya selama tiga minggu. Yayasan dan pihak penyelenggara akan mengurusnya. Lumayan Zhang, uangnya bisa kau tabung untuk biaya kuliah mu nanti." Ucap Kepala sekolah.

Yixing diam memikirkan, benar kata kepala sekolahnya. Uang yang didapatkannya nanti bisa digunakannya untuk modalnya pergi ke Korea menyusul Junmyeon nantinya. Lagipula liburan sekolah masih lama kemungkinan Junmyeon datang kembali dekat-dekat ini nantinya tidak ada.

" Baiklah, saya mau _sir._ "

" Nah begitu, saya akan mendaftarkan namamu sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah kita."

Yixing meminta izin, ia keluar ruangan kepala sekolah sambil memikirkan. Apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahukan Junmyeon ataupun tidak.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yixing kedalam kelas, Yixing membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kedipan seakan memberitahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Pelajaran tetap dimulai sebagaimana mestinya. Yixing mengambil bukunya dan larut dalam pelajaran tanpa menyadari tatapan Junmyeon yang terus tertuju kepadanya.

Tangan Junmyeon terus merobek-robek kertas, telinganya mendengar penjelasan dari pihak pengajar di depan tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari Yixing yang sibuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan si pengajar. Bagaimana dia bisa fokus belajar jika Yixing yang sejak masuk ke dalam kelas tadi tidak menjelaskan mengapa dia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

Junmyeon menuliskan secarik kertas dan menggeserkannya untuk dibaca oleh Yixing.

 _Kenapa kau dipanggil kepala sekolah?_

Yixing tersenyum, dia sudah menduga jika Junmyeon akan mempertanyakan kejadian tadi. Yixing menuliskan balasan dan memberikannya ke Junmyeon.

 _Hanya soal latihan dance. Bukan sesuatu yang penting._

Junmyeon akhirnya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Yixing dan menunjukkan simbol okay dari tangannya kepada Yixing. Yixing membalasnya dengan senyuman. Yixing memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan Junmyeon. Ia tahu jika ia mengatakannya pada Junmyeon pasti Junmyeon tidak akan setuju. Alih alih dia malah akan memberikan uang kepada Yixing sebagai modalnya untuk pergi ke Korea nantinya.

…..

Begitu selesai pelajaran mereka langsung menuju asrama. Begitu di dalam kamar mereka, Yixing meletakkan buku pelajarannya ke atas meja belajarnya. Junmyeon yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur hanya menatap kekasihnya yang rajin dan telaten seperti seorang wanita.

" Gantilah dulu baju baru istirahat." Ucap Yixing kepada Junmyeon

" Gantikan, tolong…" pinta Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum kemudian mendatangi Junmyeon yang langsung duduk di kasur nya. Yixing membuka baju Junmyeon layaknya seorang pelayan kepada raja nya. Junmyeon mendengus-dengus telinga Yixing. Membuat Yixing kegelian sambil terus membuka baju Junmyeon.

" Sini, kau juga kubantu.." Ucap Junmyeon membuka baju Yixing

Wajah Yixing bersemu merah, ia tahu ini bukan sekedar bantuan membukakan bajunya. Melainkan menghabiskan waktu mereka seperti biasa hingga tiba waktunya untuk makan malam nanti.

Junmyeon terus mengendus telinga Yixing kemudian menuju lehernya. Mengecup perlahan membuat Yixing memejamkan matanya menahan desahan.

 **Teeet teeet teeeet**

Junmyeon menghentikan perbuatannya, matanya menatap layar ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelah kasurnya. Melihat siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya bersama Yixing. Tulisan _young brother_ tertera di layar ponsel. Yixing beranjak dari depan Junmyeon, tidak ingin mengganggu Junmyeon yang akan mengangkat teleponnya.

" Halo.."

Junmyeon diam tampaknya mendengarkan si lawan pembicara diseberang telepon. Yixing hanya menatap Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun ataupun perkataan lainnya.

" Baiklah.. besok hyung akan pulang. Sabarlah…"

Yixing yang mengerti bahasa Korea terus melihat Junmyeon dengan tatapan was was nya. Untuk apa Junmyeon akan pulang lebih awal dari rencananya sedangkan dia memiliki 5 hari tersisa untuk bersama.

" Junmyeon?." Mata Yixing menuntut penjelasan

" Yixing, adikku..adikku sakit.. dia memintaku untuk pulang. Aku akan memesan penerbangan pagi besok. Maafkan aku."

" Baiklah… Terus hubungi aku jika kau nanti berada disana. Aku akan membantumu mengemas barang-barang mu." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mengangguk kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk memesan tiket pesawat, Yixing membelakangi Junmyeon memeriksa baju-baju Junmyeon yang akan di susun nya dalam koper. Sesungguhnya hatinya terasa sedih melihat rencana kepulangan Junmyeon yang lebih awal. Tetapi Yixing harus menyadari cepat atau lambat dia akan terpisah jarak dengan Junmyeon. Setidaknya nanti dia akan mempunyai aktivitas untuk mengurangi pikirannya kepada Junmyeon.

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Mianhe mianhe karena slow update T.T moga belum pada lupa yah ceritanya xoxo**

 **Makasih juga untuk beberapa review yang caem-caem dan saran muaach**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review sexically sexicall yang minta sequel or lanjutannya duh author belum tahu mau ada lanjutan apa engga.. terbayang sih cuma memang ga kelihatan maksa kalau dijadikan perchapter nantinya? Soalnya kan udah ditulis END(?) hihihi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **=Lilac=**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **e)(o**

 **Yaoi**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Dont like this? Just tell me in review**

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances dont let you have them_

 _..._

Langkah kaki perlahan membawa Junmyeon sampai di depan pintu bercat putih. Seluruh keinginan hatinya adalah cepat membuka pintu tersebut. Melihat orang yang dicemaskannya sejak penerbangannya dari China. Alasan kenapa dia sanggup meninggalkan kekasihnya. Sejak meninggalkan China, pikiran Junmyeon hanya berpusat kepada satu orang. Adik satu-satunya yang nyata di milikinya. Kedekatan mereka yang begitu alamiah. Nasib mereka yang sama, apa yang di pikirkan Junmyeon adalah melihat sang adik sama dengan melihat dirinya dahulu. Melihat ketakutan-ketakutan dan mimpi buruknya. Kejadian yang dibencinya harus terjadi kembali kepada adik kesayanganya. Dengan mempersiapkan diri dan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya Junmyeon membuka pintu tersebut.

" Sehun..."

" Hyung.. Kau kembali aahk.." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dengan tangan kanannya memegang tepat di ulu hatinya.

Junmyeon berlari ke dalam menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya. Tidak perlu bertanya Junmyeon tahu kondisi Sehun.

" Tenanglah Hyung sudah disini..Tenanglah..."

Sehun membalas pelukan Junmyeon, air matanya jatuh walau dia memaksa tersenyum. Di yakinkannya bahwa dirinya aman. Ya aman.

Sehun bukanlah seorang yang lemah, dia tidak pernah tidur menunggu pelukan Junmyeon. Tapi malam ini ia membiarkan Hyungnya berjaga di tepi tempat tidurnya. Seakan menjaganya dari sesuatu hal yang buruk. Persaudaraan antara Junmyeon dan Sehun tidak bisa dibilang hubungan antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Junmyeon sangat menjaga Sehun, Junmyeon rela mendapat perlakuan yang ditakutkan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah merasa dimengerti siapapun kecuali oleh Junmyeon, hyung nya. Kembalinya Junmyeon kerumah sama artinya dengan keamanan dirinya. Aman dari seseorang yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya dan juga Hyung nya.

Rasanya pagi terasa lebih cepat di Korea dibanding di China. Biasa Junmyeon dapat menghabiskan malam dengan Yixing berjam-jam hingga Yixing tidak sanggup lagi melenguhkan desahannya. Kini Sehun sudah menggoyangkan pundaknya agar dia bangun.

" Hyung bangun. Apa badan mu tidak sakit tidur seperti ini?."

" Tidak.. Sudah biasa." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Jika biasanya dia tidur menyamping dengan tangan sebagai alas bantal Yixing maka tidur duduk ditepian tempat tidur Sehun tidak menjadi beban untuknya. Tubuhnya sudah terbiasa.

" Bagaimana petukaran pelajarnya Hyung? Apa itu menyenangkan?." Tanga Sehun tersenyum

" Ya sangat menyenangkan. Aku banyak berjumpa hal-hal baru juga orang baru."

" Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun murung

" Bagaimana sekolahmu?." Tanya Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Hmm beginilah. Kadang aku pulang lebih lambat. Tapi kurasa itu tidak membantuku." Ucap Sehun tersenyum miris

Junmyeon tahu maksud pembicaraan Sehun, dia pasti sengaja untuk tidak pulang cepat agar tidak bertemu dengan si pemukul. Tapi sepertinya hal itu juga yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

" Apa masih sakit?." Junmyeon mulai memelankan suaranya

Sehun tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya ia memegangi uluh hatinya dan menunduk.

" Hyung.. Mau kah kau berjanji padaku?." Tanya Sehun

" Apapun itu."

" Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi, berjanjilah kau akan membawaku kemanapun kau pergi. Pergi dari rumah ini." Ucap Sehun

Junmyeon kembali memeluk adiknya, bagaimana bisa dia menerima tawaran dari sekolahnya untuk menjadi peserta pertukaran pelajar ketika ia mempunyai adik yang sangat membutuhkannya dirumah ini.

" Aku berjanji.. Aku berjanji akan membawamu kepada kebahagiaanmu Sehun." Ucap Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh

Bruuuk!

" Hei kalian berdua! Kau Junmyeon! Dari mana saja kau ha! Pertukaran pelajar?! Hal konyol apa itu anak sialan!... Sini kau!." Seorang laki-laki masuk melepas tali pinggangnya dan bergegas menghampiri Junmyeon.

Junmyeon langsung menjauhkan Sehun. Dan pasrah menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari tali pinggang tanpa menjawab amukan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu.

" Anak sialan! Sudah kubilang itu tidak penting! Tanpa belajar kau sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini nantinya! Kau mau membuang-buang waktu saja ya!."

" Ayah hentikan.." Cicit Sehun

" Diam kau! Kau juga! Nanti tunggu giliranmu!."

" Jangan! Cukup aku! Berikan hukuman Sehun kepadaku." Ujar Junmyeon

" Kau! Kau menantangku ya! Kurang kuat ha?! Ini kurang kuat?!."

Jejak-jejak akibat tali pinggang mulai terlihat di baju putih Junmyeon, bercak-bercak darah mulai terlihat. Junmyeon mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dengan melihat Sehun yang mulai menangis ketakutan. Membayangkan senyuman Yixing yang biasa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Sampai dirasa puas sang ayah keluar kamar Sehun dengan menendang pintu kamar.

" Hyung..." Sehun berlari mendekati Junmyeon memeriksa keadaannya

" Hun.. Tidak apa-apa asal kau tidak sakit."

" Hyung kenapa kita tidak bisa melawannya. Kurasa kita berdua bisa kabur dari ayah."

" Hyung dan kau tidak bisa. Ayah seperti ini karena ibu pergi. Kalau kita pergi juga, nanti ayah bisa mati. Apa kau mau jadi yatim piatu Hun?."

" Biarkan! Dia juga menginginkan kita mati hyung!."

" Stt Sehun.. Dengarkan hyung. Kita harus sabar, sampai ayah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian ibu. Hun dengar hyung kan?."

" Baiklah Hyung." Sehun mengangguk mengusap air matanya.

" Bertahan lah. Sementara ini hyung akan kirimkan kamu ke China. Belajar lah disana hingga kau lulus dan kembali kesini."

" Lalu hyung?."

" Kau akan aman disana Hun. Ayah tidak akan mengikutimu sampai sana. Hyung sebentar lagi akan lulus. Hyung akan mempelajari perusahaan ayah dan mulai bekerja. Semoga dengan itu ayah akan mulai melunak kepada kita."

" Apa benar hyung tidak akan apa-apa."

" Hyung yakin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" Apa hyung akan mengirimkan aku kesekolah tempat hyung bertukar pelajar kemarin?."

Junmyeon diam memandang adik satu-satu yang sangat disayanginya itu. Membayangkan jika Sehun berjumpa Yixing dan menyukainya. Apa dia akan sanggup bersaing dengan adiknya nantinya. Walaupun kemungkinan itu hanya 1% saja. Belum tentu selera dia dan adiknya sama. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

" Tidak Hun. Di tempat lain saja. Lebih bagus seperti itu." Ucap Junmyeon.

Sehun memeluk Junmyeon. Membiarkan tangannya terkena darah rembesan dari punggung Junmyeon yang terluka. Hyungnya memang paling terbaik dan orang yang sangat perhatian dengan dirinya. Entah dengan cara apa nantinya dia akan membalaskan semua pengorbanan hyung nya itu.

China

" Apa kau yang akan melatih dance di sekolah ini? Wah kau tinggi sekali."

Sehun menatap dua wanita yang sepertinya pengajar di sekolah barunya dengan tatapan heran. Walaupun kemampuan bahasa mandarinnya tidaklah begitu lancar, namun ia mengerti bahwa apa yang dikatakan bukanlah dimaksud untuk dirinya. Sehun menggeleng dan membentuk tangannya seakan pengganti untuk kata tidak. Sesungguhnya ia ingin bertanya dimanakah tempat asramanya. Namun untuk mengucapkannya terasa susah dengan bahasa yang masih terbata-bata.

" Kau anak baru?." Seorang laki-laki menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polos

Sehun diam, ingin menjawab namun takut salah berbicara.

" Tidak bisa bahasa mandarin ya?." Tanya pria itu lagi

" Bisa. Tapi. Sedikit."

" Asalmu darimana?."

" Korea.."

" Oh annyeong. Aku bisa bahasa Korea."

" Terimakasih Tuhan. Apa kau tahu asrama disini?."

" Hmm aku tidak tahu juga. Namun mereka pasti tahu." Ucap pria itu menunjuk dua wanita yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, pesimis melihat orang satu-satunya yang semula dianggap bisa dihandalkannya sepertinya juga orang baru di tempat itu.

" Permisi. Aku adalah pelatih dance di sekolah ini. Aku dan dia sedang mencari asrama untuk kami."

Sehun membiarkan pria yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya berbicara. Setidaknya laki-laki itu bisa bertanya dibanding dirinya.

" Ayo ikut. Mereka akan menunjukkan asrama kita." Ucap pria itu menyadarkan Sehun.

Dengan anggukan serta mengangkat tas nya kembali, Sehun mengikuti langkah ketiga orang di depannya. Sekarang dia telah berada jauh dari rasa sakitnya. Walau harus meninggalkan Junmyeon hyung satu-satunya. Ia hanya berharap Junmyeon tidak mendapat pukulan-pukulan seperti dirinya. Setidaknya masa itu telah di lewatkan Junmyeon dahulu. Kini ayah hanya memukul dirinya. Entah mengapa seperti ada masa waktu untuk bertindak seperti itu. Dulu Sehun hanya melihat Junmyeon di pukuli tanpa bisa membantunya. Kini giliran dirinya yang berada di posisi Junmyeon.

Sehun beruntung Junmyeon tidak tutup mata dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi terus kepada dirinya. Junmyeon meminta untuk mengirimkan Sehun ke China dengan alasan agar Sehun dapat belajar dengan lebih giat dan mandiri. Alasan yang bisa diterima oleh sang ayah. Dengan jaminan Junmyeon mulai mempelajari tentang perusahaan hingga dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan menggantikan ayahnya. Mungkin tidak ada satupun yang bisa membayarkan jasa Junmyeon. Dia lebih memikirkan nasib dan kehidupan masa muda adiknya daripada dirinya sendiri.

" Hei kau melamun terus. Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam, pria kecil itu ikut masuk kedalam dan meletakkan tas nya.

" Kau?." Tanya Sehun

" Aku Yixing. Dan aku rekan sekamar mu untuk tiga minggu kedepan." Ucap Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

Sehun merahi tangan Yixing, senyum Yixing sangat hangat. Hal yang jarang dia dapatkan dahulu.

" Sehun."

" Kau mau mandi?." Tanya Yixing

" Nanti saja." Jawab Sehun

" Baiklah aku mandi dulu. Ini aku punya manisan, orang Korea menyukainya." Ucap Yixing memberikan sebungkus manisan kepada Sehun.

Yixing mengambil handuknya, jika di asrama lamanya dia akan mandi di tempat yang berbeda dari kamarnya. Maka disini mereka menyediakan kamar mandi di setiap kamar. Yixing masuk ke dalam tersenyum memandang wajahnya di cermin.

Entah mengapa bertemu dengan Sehun membuatnya merasa bahagia. Berbagi manisan seperti dengan Junmyeon dahulu rasanya seperti mengulang memori bahagia Yixing. Yixing yang sudah cukup lama menutup dirinya dari sosial akibat kecemburuan Junmyeon. Kini merasa sedikit bebas. Melihat Sehun yang kebingungan membuatnya ingat masa-masa dia menutup diri. Tampaknya Sehun seperti agak pemalu dan tidak membuka diri. Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang langsung mengatakan ia menyukai Yixing di awal mula mereka berjumpa. Yixing membuka shower menenggelamkan diri sambil memikirkan Junmyeon. Sudah berapa minggu setelah kepergian Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon belum ada menghubunginya.

Sehun menyusun baju-bajunya di lemari dekat tempat tidurnya, inilah kamarnya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Tidak ada ancaman pukulan yang ia takutkan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Kini ia merasa sedikit bebas.

Teeet teeet

Sehun merahi ponselnya, tersenyum karena Hyung nya menelepon.

" Halo hyung."

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah di kamarmu?."

" Ne sudah hyung."

" Apa kau senang? Atau kau mau pindah kamar lagi?."

" Untuk saat ini rasanya kamarku sempurna hyung."

" Baiklah. Apa kau sendirian? Atau memiliki room mate?."

" Aku berdua tapi dia mengatakan tidak lama hanya tiga bulan saja."

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun terdiam karena topik pembicaraannya kini sedang berdiri di depannya tersenyum.

" Bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia menganggumu?."

" Er… manis.. Tidak maksudku semua berkelakuan manis disini." Ucap Sehun dengan malu

" Baiklah jika ada apa-apa hubungi hyung. Aku akan mengurusnya dari sini."

" Ne Hyung.."

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Yixing masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Butiran-butiran air menetes dari rambut dan ujung kakinya. Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum. Yixing tidak melakukan apapun namun ia tampak indah di depan Sehun.

" Kenapa? Apa tadi hyung mu yang menelepon?." Tanya Yixing merasa Sehun terus memperhatikannya

" Eh iya.. tadi hyungku." Ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya

" Oh baiklah."

" Apa kau anak baru juga?." Tanya Sehun mencari pembicaraan

" Tidak. Aku akan melatih dance disini."

" Apa disini ada pelajaran dance?." Tanya Sehun tertarik

" Ne, kalau kau mendaftarkan diri. Kurasa kau bisa masuk ke dalam club dance ."

" Oh.."

Sehun kembali menyibukan diri dengan baju-bajunya. Membayangkan laki-laki manis di depannya menari dengan lincah.

" Mungkin aku akan mendaftar nanti." Sambung Sehun

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sehun. Tampaknya laki-laki pemalu di depannya mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinya.

Setelah perkenalan dan sedikit basa basi Yixing memulai pengajaran dance nya. Ia mendapat satu ruangan penuh kaca dan sedikitnya ada 30 siswa yang akan di ajarkannya. Setelah sedikit teori dan praktek Yixing mulai berhenti. Pembelajarannya memakan waktu dua jam. Maka selama itu dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk bergerak dan berbicara. Siswa-siswa yang dia ajarkannya menjadi semangat karena perkataan-perkataan Yixing. Yixing mematikan suara musik, mengelap keringatnya. Satu persatu anak didiknya mulai keluar dari ruangan. Yixing memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Yixing menghentikan minumnya, tatapan itu sedikit mengingatkannya kepada Junmyeon.

" Sehun… Kau kemari."

" Ne. Aku jadi mendaftar." Ucap Sehun memperhatikan selembar kertas.

Yixing tersenyum dan Sehun membalas senyumannya. Pandangan tajam nya hilang di mata senyumnnya. Rasanya Yixing ingin menertawakan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan Junmyeon di orang-orang yang di temuinya. Rindukah?. Entahlah.

" Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ucap Yixing

" Ne, Kurasa aku lebih baik di belakang. Ini hal baru untukku." Ucap Sehun

" Lalu kenapa kau masuk ke club ini?." Tanya Yixing lugu

Kurasa karena mu. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. " Entahlah…" Jawab Sehun

" Haha baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa ne. Ayo kita pergi makan." Ucap Yixing menarik tangan Sehun.

Junmyeon melirik ponselnya beberapa kali, ini yang selalu di lakukannya setiap hari. Menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Yixing. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Yixing semenjak kepulangannya ke Korea. Junmyeon tidak tahan mendengar suara Yixing, ia takut Yixing mengatakan rindu kepadanya. Ia cemas jika hanya karena itu dia sanggup pergi meninggalkan Korea merusak rencananya membuat Sehun nantinya harus kembali ke nerakanya.

Untuk saat ini sang ayah mulai menerima kepergian Sehun. Junmyeon menyibukkan ayahnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bisnis nya. Jika ia pergi juga, bukan tidak mungkin Sehun lah yang akan menjadi korban nantinya.

Junmyeon meletakkan kembali ponselnya, semua rasa rindu Yixing kini hanya bisa disalurkannya kepada Sehun. Menelepon Sehun sama dengan mengelabui hatinya seakan dia menghubungi Yixing.

Sehun tidak bisa fokus ke makanan di depannya jika Yixing terus makan dengan wajah imutnya. Yixing memang tidak sadar, apa yang dilakukannya kini benar-benar membuat Sehun terpesona. Setelah mengajar dance yang lama, tampaknya makan lah yang dibutuhkan Yixing. Ia makan dengan semangat hingga butiran nasi tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya.

Sehun merahi butiran nasi dan membersihkan mulut Yixing dengan tangannya. Yixing yang langsung menghentikan makannya dibuat malu atas kelakuannya sendiri.

" Biar aku saja sendiri." Ucap Yixing malu

" Sudah bersih." Ucap Sehun

" Hmm Terimakasih. Kau tidak makan?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Oh iya." Sehun mulai memakan nasi nya.

" Kau mau jus? Aku akan mengambil jus disana." Ucap Yixing semangat

" Kau belum kenyang?." Tanya Sehun

Yixing menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun menahan keinginan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Yixing.

" Boleh." Ucap Sehun

Yixing pergi dengan semangat meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah salah tingkah dengan kelakuannya.

Teeet… teeeet

" Hyung.."

" Kau sedang apa Hun?."

" Aku sedang makan. Hyung baru pulang sekolah ne?."

" Tidak. Hyung sedang di perusahaan ayah."

" Oh." Sehun merasa tidak enak, karena dirinya lah hyung nya harus belajar lebih lama dan lebih banyak lagi.

" Hei. Kenapa suaramu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Ne hyung. Hyung.. gomawo…"

" Hun.. Hanya ini yang hyung bisa bantu mungkin…."

" Sehunnie! Jus mu." Teriak Yixing

Antara Junmyeon dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam. Jika Sehun terdiam karena kegugupan dirinya kembali seiring dengan kedatangan Yixing, maka Junmyeon diam karena merasa mengenal suara teriakan nama adiknya.

" Siapa itu Hun?." Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

" Er… Malaikat." Jawab Sehun

Junmyeon masih diam tidak mengerti.

" Maksudku Angel… ya Angel." Ucap Sehun

" Oh.. Apa adikku ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada teman barunya?." Tanya Junmyeon mengalihkan pikirannya, bagaimana bisa dia berpikir mendengar suara Yixing. Sedangkan sekolah Yixing dan Sehun berbeda. Apakah ini karena rindunya?. Junmyeon pun tidak tahu.

" Entahlah hyung… Mungkin." Ucap Sehun

" Haha. Jika dia terbaik untukmu kejarlah Hun."

" Tapi sekolahku?."

" Hyung menyuruhmu mengejar orang yang kau cintai. Bukan ku suruh kau nikah lari." Ucap Junmyeon geli menghadapi adiknya yang lugu

" Hehe baiklah hyung. Kau tahu kan ini benar-benar baru untukku. Kurasa aku akan sering meminta bimbingan darimu hyung." Ucap Sehun

" Hyung akan bantu. _Anything for you lil brother_."

" Ne. Gomawo hyung."

Yixing menyelesaikan sedotan terakhir jusnya. Sehun sudah selesai menelepon yang tampaknya masih orang yang sama yang sering meneleponnya. Kini laki-laki di depannya tersenyum penuh semangat sambil memakan kembali nasi nya.

" Wah kau senang sekali. Apa itu hyung mu?."

" Ne. Suatu saat kau harus berjumpa dengannya. Dia orang terbaik di dunia ini." Ucap Sehun

" Haha baiklah Sehun. Cepat selesaikan makananmu, lalu antar aku ke perpustakan ne." Pujuk Yixing

" Untuk apa?."

" Karena aku tidak masuk sekolah. Maka aku harus belajar sendiri. Karena itu aku memerlukan perpustakaan." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Baiklah. Kebetulan kelasku sudah kosong." Ucap Sehun.

" Yay! Gomawo Sehunnie."

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat Yixing, rasanya selama ia lahir di dunia ini. Baru kali ini dia sering tersenyum. Dan itu disebabkan oleh seseorang di depannya.

 **TBC**

 **After a loong time…**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Maafkan daku menggantungkan cerita ini sekian lama T_T**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin ya sekalian hihihihi**

 **Memang tak betol author nya nih hahahahah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

=Lilac=

Flying White Unicorn

 **Chapter 6**

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Oh Sehun

e)(o

Yaoi

Typo(s)

Don't like this? Just tell me in review

 _The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you but the circumstances don't let you have them_

… _._

Lembaran demi lembaran kertas Sehun habiskan, tidak peduli dengan apa isi dari bacaannya. Yang terpenting kini dirinya tidak seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri si pemilik. Apa yang di curi Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang berbentuk ia hanya mencuri lihat orang di depannya. Yixing yang masih asik menulis dan memikirkan sesuatu secara bersamaan. Sesekali Sehun tersenyum dibalik tundukkannya. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat seseorang. Rasanya baru kali ini apa yang dirasakannya seperti ini.

Yixing yang mulai menyadari senyuman dan kekehan Sehun mulai memperhatikan bacaan Sehun dari atas. Sehun membaca buku tentang fisika, dan dia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Sungguh lucu orang di depannya ini. Pikir Yixing.

" Apa kau bosan?." Tanya Yixing

" Eh? Kenapa?." Tanya Sehun mulai memasang wajah dinginnya kembali

Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya yang sedikit lagi keluar. Wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba dingin dengan tatapan seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu. Seakan tertawa dibuku fisika adalah hal biasa untuknya.

" Apa kau bosan Sehunniee?." Tanya Yixing kembali

" Tidak. Kau sudah siap?." Tanya Sehun

" Ani. Hanya saja, kurasa kita bisa menghabiskan sore ini dengan lebih baik lagi. Kajja." Ucap Yixing menarik Sehun.

Kaki-kaki Sehun mengikuti tarikan orang di depannya, entah mau dibawa kemana dengan orang ini Sehun menurut saja. Selain dia memang tidak ada pilihan, rasanya tarikan Yixing membawa hatinya dalam kebahagiaan. Sehun membalas gengaman Yixing. Yixing yang menoleh kebelakang menyadari genggaman Sehun hanya diam menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum malu, mengapa semua hal baru untuknya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu Sehun belajar seperti ini. Paling tidak dia tidak merasa gugup di depan Yixing.

Yixing yang seperti tahu Sehun malu karena gengaman tangannya disadari Yixing memilih untuk tersenyum kepada Sehun. Lelaki pemalu ini tampaknya semakin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya bila di dekat Junmyeon.

" Kajja." Ucap Yixing tidak menarik tangannya dari gengaman Sehun.

.

.

Gula kapas di gengaman Yixing dan Sehun, benda warna warni yang berada tepat di depan mereka seakan membawa mereka masuk ke dunia yang berbeda. Yixing mengingat kembali masa kecilnya, masa dimana dia sering diajak ibu dan ayahnya pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mengingat setiap detik kejadian yang dialaminya ini.

" Kau tahu jika kita tiga kali berputar kita akan mendapat bonus satu." Ucap Yixing

" Bagaimana kau tahu?."

" Karena memang begitu aturannya." Ucap Yixing yakin

" Menarik."

" Kau mau main itu?." Tanya Yixing semangat

" Er… Tidak." Jawab Sehun ragu

" Wae?." Yixing menatap Sehun lemas

" Itu tidak aman. Lagi pula itu untuk anak kecil. Tidak cocok untuk kita."

" Aa.. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu…. Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah main ini?." Tanya Yixing menyelidiki

" Hmm…"

" Sudah pasti. Ayo kita main." Ucap Yixing berdiri

" Tidak aku…"

" Ayooo…" Yixing menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke komedi putar.

" Yixing… Kurasa…"

" Lihat Sehun tidak ada batasan umur. Kita selamat. Ayo."

" Tapi aku…"

" Tidak usah khawatir. Kita bisa berdua satu kuda."

Yixing memilih kuda nya di komedi putar. Memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ini pengalaman pertama untuk lelaki pemalu seperti Sehun. Karena itu Yixing memilih yang paling sempurna.

" Ayo naik sini dibelakangku." Ucap Yixing

Mau tidak mau Sehun mengikuti kemauan Yixing. Dia memang tidak mengenal dunia permainan anak-anak. Seumur hidupnya dia hanya pernah di ajak ke acara pertemuan antar bisnis ornag tuanya dari kecil. Bahkan Junmyeon hyungnya tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan obrolan dewasa. Sehun hanya diam duduk menunggu ayah dan Hyungnya berbasa basi.

Komedi putar mulai berjalan, Sehun yang sedikit kaget langsung merapatkan badannya ke badan Yixing. Yixing tertawa melihat kelakuan rekannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa semua ketawa dan wangi rambutnya malah membuat Sehun berharap si komedi putar membawa mereka kedalam tiga putaran dan dua belas putaran gratis.

" Menyenangkan bukan?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne." jawab Sehun diantara helaian rambut Yixing yang menari di depan wajahnya.

Yixing memang manusia paling polos di dunia ini, dia tidak akan pernah mengira semua perbuatannya kepada Sehun membuat laki-laki itu menaruh hati kepadanya. Yixing hanya berpikiran membuat Sehun nyaman di tempatnya yang jauh dari Negara asalnya dan menjadikan Sehun melupakan semua sifat pemalunya. Tidak sadar dengan detak jantung laki-laki dibelakangnya terus berdegup kencang akibat perbuatan-perbuatan manisnya itu.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, Yixing masih mengeringkan rambutnya membiarkan Sehun duduk di kasur sambil memperhatikannya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun hanya diam saja melewatkan malamnya tanpa mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Beruntunglah dia tengah izin sekolah untuk mengajar disini. Jika tidak, mungkin dirinya tengah sendiri dikamar belajar diantar kerinduannya terhadap Junmyeon.

Satu helaan napas panjang dan gerakan tangan Yixing diantara rambutnya terhenti. Apa mungkin Junmyeon melupakannya setelah dia pergi dari China, atau kesibukan sekolah Junmyeon yang membuat dirinya tidak sempat menghubungi Yixing. Yixing hanya mampu menerka.

" Sehunnie, apa kau tahu kapan sekolah di Korea libur?." Tanya Yixing

" Seharusnya ini sudah memasuki masa libur sekolah disana. Kenapa?." Tanya Sehun penasaran

" Ani, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ucap Yixing

" Apa kau mau aku membantumu mengeringkan rambut?." Tanya Sehun malu-malu

Yixing tersenyum memandang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang berusaha meminta permen kesukaannya.

" Kemarilah. Keringkan rambutku." Ucap Yixing

Tidak perlu diminta dua kali, Sehun sudah melangkah mendekati Yixing. Membawa handuk kering dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Yixing perlahan. Yixing memejamkan matanya, rindu kepada Junmyeon semakin besar seiring dengan usapan-usapan lembut Sehun.

" Sehunnie, apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang?."

" Ne." jawab Sehun

" Bagaimana rasanya? Apa itu menyiksamu?."

" Ne, aku merindukan orang yang telah tiada." Ucap Sehun

Yixing menolehkan wajahnya, tidak menyangka jawaban Sehun ternyata sangat menyedihkan.

" Mianhe.."

" Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kini aku sudah mulai memikirkan orang lain. Seseorang yang mungkin lebih bisa kurahi."

" Hmm… Ne, kadang kenyataan seseorang tidak bisa dirahi itu melebihi duka manapun." Ucap Yixing melamun.

Sehun tidak mendengar perkataan Yixing, kini pikirannya hanya berpusat kepada wangi shampoo dan halus rambut Yixing. Dua hal yang sangat memabukkan untuknya.

" Sudah." Ucap Sehun

Yixing memegang rambutnya yang telah mulai mengering perlahan.

" Kau memang bisa dihandalkan Sehunnie. Gomawo."

" Ne Yixing… Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?."

" Mwo? Kau Tanya apa?."

" Kurasa aku…."

 **Teeet teeet**

" Kurasa itu dari hyungmu." Ucap Yixing tersenyum

" Halo." Sehun mengangkat teleponnya

" Sehun kemana saja kau seharian ini?."

" Maaf hyung. Tadi aku tidak membawa ponselku. Aku keluar dengan _room mate_ ku." Ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk tulang hidungnya karena tersipu sendiri membicarakan Yixing kepada Junmyeon

" Oh ne. Hyung hanya cemas kau kenapa-napa. Bagaimana disana apa semua baik?."

" Semua berjalan indah hyung. Pantas kau betah di China."

" Haha bukan begitu Hun. Tunggu-tunggu, apa topic pembicaraan kita dulu itu adalah _room mate_ mu?." Tanya Junmyeon menahan tawanya

" Hyung ah…"

" Haha jawab jujur Hun. Hyung tahu siapa kau."

" Ne-ne. Memang dia."

Sehun memperhatikan Yixing yang menunjukkan pintu dan dirinya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Yixing mengangguk kepada Yixing. Yixing keluar, pergi mengambil makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sehun untuk dimakan di kamar.

" Lalu, apa perkembangannya hingga saat ini? Kau gila Hun. Bahkan ini belum seminggu kau disana." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hyung kan tahu aku tidak suka sesuatu yang lama. Kau tahu tadi hyung? Aku dan dia naik komedi putar berdua!." Cerita Sehun semangat

" Komedi putar? Haha kencan sesuai usiamu Hun?." Ejek Junmyeon

" Ani. Dia yang mau, itu sangat menyenangkan hyung. Kau harus coba lain kali dengan pasanganmu."

" Haha. Jika itu menyenangkan untukmu maka aku akan percaya."

" Hyung. Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang kepadanya?." Tanya Sehun pelan

" Kau mau dia pindah kamar besok?."

" Tidaak!."

" Jangan sekarang. Dekatilah dia dulu Hun. Biar dia mengenal dirimu begitu juga kau."

" Ne-ne."

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka tangan kanan dan kiri Yixing membawa beberapa jenis makanan juga mulutnya yang tampak mengigit apel. Sehun menahan tawa melihat pemandangan imut di depannya.

" Hyung besok aku akan meneleponmu. "

" Ah apa yang kau mau lakukan sampai kau mengabaikan hyungmu ha?."

" Aku hanya mau makan hyung."

" Haha baik jangan makan _room mate_ mu." Canda Junmyeon

" Hyung ah."

" Haha bye Sehunna."

" Ne hyung."

Junmyeon menutup sambungan teleponnya. Menahan tawa akibat perilaku adiknya. Semua yang diceritakan Sehun semakin membuat Junmyeon mengingat Yixing. Nasehat-nasehat Junmyeon tampaknya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Junmyeon langsung mengatakan suka kepada Yixing bahkan sebelum tahu nama Yixing.

Junmyeon berusaha keras bagaimana mengupayakan Yixing masuk asrama dan sekamar dengannya. Menyentuh tubuh Yixing tanpa tahu Yixing akan menerima atau menolakknya. Bersikap layaknnya Yixing diciptakan hanya untuknya. Kini Junmyeon hanya berharap Yixing masih mengingat bagaimana dirinya tidak menyukai Yixing berdekatan dengan laki-laki manapun di dunia ini. Pikiran Junmyeon antara mempercayai Yixing mengikuti kemauannya dan memikirkan laki-laki yang terus mendekati Yixing menari di hadapannya. Haruskah liburan kali ini dia pergi mengunjungi Yixing seperti janjinya dulu?.

" Junmyeon!." Sebuah teriakan membawa Junmyeon kepada kenyataan

" Ne ayah."

" Karena kau tidak sekolah maka ayah akan membawamu ke perusahaan kita."

" Untuk apa ayah?."

" Belajar! Kau harus tahu bagaimana negoisasi tanpa rugi, membawa laba tanpa menakuti investor. Apa perlu Sehun juga belajar? Kapan jadwal sekolah di China libur?."

" Ne ayah. Biar aku saja. Sehun baru saja mulai sekolah mungkin liburannya masih lama." Ucap junmyeon

" Baik. Tidurlah sekarang. Besok kita pergi pagi."

" Ne."

Setelah sang ayah pergi, Junmyeon tertawa sinis entah kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada pikirannya yang sempat memberi harapan untuk berjumpa dengan Yixing. Harapan yang harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

.

Selesai makan Sehun bertugas untuk merapikan semuanya, Yixing pergi mengosok giginya dahulu baru kemudian pergi tidur. Sehun menatap ponsel Yixing yang tergeletak di lantai tempat mereka makan tadinya. Muncul pikiran ingin membukanya, mungkin mengambil foto lucu Yixing ataupun sekedar ingin mencari tahu. Tapi apa jadinya jika Yixing tahu jika Sehun membuka-buka ponselnya. Teringat akan teriakan hyungnya.

" _Kau mau dia pindah kamar besok?."_

Sehun meletakkan ponsel Yixing di tepian kasur Yixing. Bergumam dalam hati untuk meminta dirinya sabar. Hyungnya benar, dia harus mengenal Yixing dan mendekati Yixing dahulu.

 _Sabar lah Hun_. Gumam Sehun dalam hati

Yixing keluar sudah mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana jogger untuk dirinya tidur.

" _Good night_ Sehunnie. Jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur." Ucap Yixing

" Ne." Sehun masuk menggantikan Yixing untuk menggosok giginya.

Yixing menekan ponselnya, muncul Junmyeon sebagai w _allpaper_ ponselnya. Yixing mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam. Wajah Junmyeon menunduk tengah meminum air melalui sedotan. Yixing tersenyum mengelus layar ponselnya.

" _I miss you.."_

Yixing meletakkan ponselnya kemudian tidur berharap mimpinya membawa nya kepada Junmyeon sosok yang dirindukannya.

Sehun tidak menyangka Yixing akan langsung tertidur. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati kasur Yixing yang berseberangan dengan kasurnya. Mengelus pelan pipi Yixing. Yixing yang sudah nyenyak tidur hanya bergerak sedikit semakin mendekati pipinya ke tangan Sehun.

" Apa mimpimu sehingga kau tersenyum seperti ini?." Ucap Sehun masih mengelus pipi Yixing pelan.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf nulisnya sedikit T_T**

 **Untuk beberapa pertanyaan dan sapaan hihi**

 **Chenma ceritanya Yixing kayak pelatih gitu haha pelatih senam kalik. Karena Hun baru jadi mereka sekamar deh**

 **Xingbaobei hihihi authornya memang sudah mulai ga waras lagi nih gara-gara nunggu EXO comeback haha. Maaf ya atas kesalah pahaman yang penting tetap 3 hahah**

 **KittiToKitti Perang ga yah? Hihi yuk kita lanjutin baca FF nya hihihi maksa**

 **Wahyu98 aaaa pasti ini emak ya? Maaak makasih atas kiriman hijab nya huaa dapat THR lebaran dari emak gomawoo emaaak I love you muaaaachh**

 **Anson eits eits ga boyeh ngomong gitu nanti mami iching marah**

 **huaaa serasa sudah lama sudah karatan nih FF terbiar sampai di thank God hihihi**

 **Kyuli 99 Huaa iya nih author nya sok-sokan bikin sad padahal dalam hati sendiri ga rela T_T**

 **MinnieZhang Iya memang kecepatan huaa hiks kalau lama takut kepanjangan chap nya nanti soalnya ini maaf kan dakuuu huaaa**

 **Tiffanyoktavia9 Huaa sudah di update nih. Heheh ga apa kok author nya juga lebay ga karuan haha^^**

 **Ragnhild seo Iching dengarkan suara hati readers! Jangan kecewakan kami huaaa**


End file.
